Into the Night
by pesi
Summary: GSR. something happens while at work to bring Sara and Grissom together only a tragedy threatens to tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

Sara sighed and took a deep breath before steeping out the Denali, Another day another homicide. Grissom was already processing and was bent down dusting for prints in the front door.

"Hey, find anything" Sara smiled as she saw Grissom's shoulders tense when she steeped behind him. He knocked over his powder as he regained his balance and composure.

"Nothing. Body's round the back" he said pointing.

"So why are you dusting the front door?" asked Sara curiously while picking up her kit.

"He was killed in the house then dumped outside" he replied not Turing from his work.

"Stupid place to dump a body" mumbled Sara as she walked off.

"Hey Nick" she called seeing him bent down talking to the coroner.

"Hey. Sara" Sara put her kit down and looked around.

"I think it was the same people," said Grissom emerging from the house.

"What's the connection?" asked Nick as the coroner loaded the body into the van.

"Our vic provided evidence in the trail of John Whittle" he replied. There had been four murders all linked to the trial of John Whittle who had just yesterday being sentenced to the death penalty on three counts of murder and two of rape.

"Another" sighed Brass coming up from behind them.

"Looks like it"

"Someone's making a point. I'll go talk to the neighbours" it was as Brass started to walk away that it happened. A shot sounded out. The first was enough to make everyone jump. Then another. Nick dived behind the open door of the coroners van. Bullets began to rain down. Brass had his gun out and was bent down by the side of the house unable to make out where they were coming from.

Grissom had only being able to bend down close to the ground unable to make cover as the bullets started. It had all gone in slow motion for him. A shot, Sara dropping her kit and gasping then falling to her knee's almost like a graceful ballet dancer. It wasn't until her face fell to he ground with out her hands braking her fall he realised something was wrong. He wanted to reach out for her then but was to far away. He heard metal clang against the ground then he realised something it was bouncing. The sound was metal bouncing as it went along the ground. It then occurred to him that not all the shots were bullets. That or someone had a machine gun on the other hand there could be about twenty people shooting at them. His best bet was that someone had loaded their gun with metal ball bearings, still effective at a high power, but that was defiantly why there was the sound of metal clanking. As the shots died down he dared to look towards where Sara lay. There were hundreds of metal balls on the ground around him.

"Clear" the second he heard those words he was up and he threw himself the small distance to Sara's side and rolled her over. Her face was pale and still.

"Sara" he shouted frantically looking her over for wounds. Nick was by his side now too as Brass called for medics over he radio. It was then Grissom felt the warm blood trickle down his fingers from the back off Sara's head. He cleared the hair from the back of her head to reveal a small wound. That was what Grissom believed to be the best moment in his life, she had being hit in the back of the head with a ball bearing not a built. Relief swept his body, it was enough to knock her unconscious but not do any serious damage he hoped.

"Sara" he gently shook her shoulders.

"Ergh" a small moan escaped from her mouth and he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Ow" she moaned attempting to put her hands to the injured part of her head but was stopped by Nick gently taking her arm and placing it back down by her side.

"What happened?" asked Sara slowly managing to get to a sitting position with the aid of Grissom. She had suddenly become aware of the fact that she had almost laid on him and she would have laughed at the fact that she was freaked out by this and Grissom was not, if it wasn't for the throbbing at the back of her head.

"Some one decided to use us as target practise. Your lucky it was a ball bearing" said Nick flashing his huge Texas grin at her.

"Police just pulled up a car speeding round the block and guess who was in it," said Brass after finishing on the radio.

"Liam Whittle, John's brother" he said giving that angry face he normally saved for interrogation. "I'm going to the station to question him. Feel better," he added to Sara. The ambulance had now arrived and Sara was been forcefully placed in the back.

"Can I go with her?" Nick asked both the EMT and Grissom both nodded and Nick slipped in the back with her. "I wonder if they'll have the lights on" he smiled reminding Sara of Greg. She watched Grissom's face as they shut the doors. This was a face that was almost impossible to read from what she could see he either was concerned, had a migraine of had forgotten where he had put his keys, she hopped it was the first as she laid down on the gurney willing her headache to go away. Grissom wished he had gone with her, then he did something unexpected he left the scene this was his chance and he was going to take it.

"Hey Brass" shouted Warrick down the corridor hitting Catherine's shoulder to gain her attention. Greg speed out the lab to see what had happened. All they knew was there had been gunfire and an ambulance requested the rest had been left to their imagination.

"What happened man. Heard there was gunfire," said Warrick pacing down the corridor towards Brass so fast that Cath had to do a jog to keep up.

"John's brother Liam and some of his friends opened fire, luckily they were a little short on ammunition and had ball bearings as well as bullets" Greg looked a little confused by this.

"They shot with a ball bearing gun?" he asked

"No an ordinary gun just used ball bearings" Brass corrected the newest CSI.

"Ouch. Wait you called for an ambulance" Warrick interrupted.

"Sara got hit in the back of the head with a ball bearing, knocked her out"

"She's ok right" everyone was surprised by the fact that Cath had asked this first and by the genuine concern in her voice. Catherine just shrugged it of and continued to stare Brass down.

"Yes. Nick's gone to the hospital with her. I thought they might have to sedate her to get her in the ambulance but she was quite compliant" added Brass a small smile on his face, which quickly disappeared as he saw Liam being taken into interrogation.

TBC. If you want that is. Please be gentle when reviewing I'm very fragile also if you think my work needs beta reading anyone who wants to do that is welcome!

**Preview- **the car speed out the building taking half the door with it all anyone could do was stand and watch. Watch as their friend was taken to god knows where and pray that what they feared might happen wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews 

**Faith Kingsley- very kind, I now have a bet thanks all the same: )**

**theblackrose4ever- thanks for the advice, no you are not harsh.**

Grissom arrived at the hospital less than three minutes after the ambulance. He practically knocked over the receptionist in his hurry to find Sara.

"Sara sidle, she was just brought in" he shouted breathlessly at the receptionist. She pointed down the hall looking disapprovingly at him for shouting. Grissom didn't pay any attention to this and instead sprinted of down the corridor running straight into Nick.

"Where is she?"

"Hey calm down" that was something Nick had never expected to say to Grissom. "Their examining her" he finished and gestured towards the door.

"Oh" Grissom replied regaining his composure. "Er Nick, Warrick needs help processing the scene. I'll stay" Nick had been surprised by Grissom coming to the hospital when he was already there and now he wanted to stay. Nick shrugged it off and left to help Warrick. A minute later and the doctor emerged.

"Are you with Miss Sidle?" he asked.

"Yes. How is she? Can I see her?" he said rapid fire.

"She's having her head wound treated you can go in when it's finished". Grissom nodded.

"Can she eat?" Grissom suddenly shouted after the doctor who nodded. Grissom sped of down the corridor to the café at the end.

He arrived back shortly after and found her door open. He took a deep breath and knocked, poking his head round the corner.

"Hey" smiled Sara. She was sat on the bed fiddling with her baseball hat on her lap.

"They put superglue on my head!" she grinned trying to break the tension. Grissom hesitantly made his way into the room.

"What's that?" Sara indicated to the pot in his hands.

"It's soup. I err…thought we could have dinner," he said looking down at the floor; he could feel his pulse rise as he fiddled with the pot.

"Dinner" Sara stuttered silently begging Grissom to met her gaze to show that he too knew what that sentence meant to her. Grissom felt the need to explain himself.

"Sara I was scared of losing you tonight" he walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Then I realised that by doing nothing at all I was losing you as well." He finally lifted his head up and met her eye's. These eye's had so much light in them, light he had never seen before.

"Your not going to lose me" Sara smiled gently touching his hand that lay rested on his knee. That was it first contact minus gloves that felt right.

I hour later

"Grissom I'm fine. I want to help this is a big case" the light Grissom had seen in her eyes turned to fire and he knew it was pointless to fight.

"Fine. But your staying in the lab" he reluctantly gave in.

Catherine and Brass waited impatiently in interrogation for Liam to be brought in. as Liam entered the room he smiled at the both of them making Brass's anger rise.

"Good evening officer, can I help you?" he asked sitting down. Catherine pulled a chair and sat down so that she was directly opposite him.

"I believe you can" she smiled back.

"You were caught speeding away from a shooting" started Brass.

"Shooting?" Liam questioned looking back at Catherine. "I hope no one was hurt"

"As it happens only minor injuries. What happened to your bullets? Run out?" asked Catherine trying her best to keep a cool head unlike Brass who looked like he was about to explode.

"Since I wasn't near any shooting I wouldn't know what you are on about"

"Oh so a man who testified against your brother happens to get killed and your just in the neighbourhood" shouted Brass pushing his seat away from the table and standing up.

"Yes" he stated simply. "And since I doubt you have any evidence I am now free to go right" Brass could have swung for him the way he was grinning now if it wasn't for Catherine interrupting him.

"Yes you may leave but we will be examining your car. Once we find the evidence officers will be paying you another visit" Liam saluted Catherine as he was escorted from the room.

"Damn. There better be some evidence in that car" said Brass kicking the chair so it slid across the room.

"We'll get him. Come on lets see if they're back from the hospital," said Catherine getting up and leaving the room.

"Officer you mind if I go to the bathroom" asked Liam the officer pointed to a door and then went to talk to another officer stood by the door. "Thanks" whispered Liam heading by the toilets door and back down the corridor.

Sara was sure she always got stuck processing cars while Warrick and nick got to process the house. Granted she didn't want Grissom's job of trying to be political with Ecklie. The cheek of Catherine insisting she go with Grissom instead of helping process the car, claiming she was more political. Sara wouldn't even mind have going with Greg to the morgue. Well she might as well get on with it. Sara took the keys and looked around the front of the car, nothing. She went round and opened the boot. She was caught of guard as a fist connected with her jaw. She lost her balance as the man now sprung from the boot. She heard the door open from behind her and screamed as a hand clamped around her mouth. A strong grip round her waist lifted her feet form the ground.

The man in front grabbed one of her legs as she kicked out with the other catching him. The next second a punch to the stomach winded her and the man was able to pull her feet together. He then grabbed some duck tape from the trunk and wrapped it around her ankles. She was now pushed too her knees and her chest rammed in to the open trunk of the car. Tape was put over her mouth and her arms forced back so hard her shoulders burnt as her hands were taped. Sara could do nothing but wriggle as she was forced into the trunk her whole body shook, as the lid was slammed shut. She was plunged into darkness and only the noise of the engine was there to tell her what was happening. Greg was in the morgue with David when he heard the scream it sounded a long way of and was cut short abruptly. Both he and David ran out of the room and down the corridor in the general direction of the scream, quickly glancing in each room as they went. Greg pulled out his cell and dialled.

"Cath someone's screaming it sounds like it came form the warehouse. Who's in there?" he asked becoming breathless as he ran.

"SARA" Cath practically screamed down the phone. "me and Brass are coming" she said hanging up. As Greg reached the doors he heard a engine. He and David ran in, in time to see the car speed out the building taking half the door with it all anyone could do was stand and watch. Watch as their friend was taken to god knows where and pray that what they feared might happen wouldn't

**OK PLEASE REVIEW. ENCOURAGEMENT IS NEEDED**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: TAKES PLACE BEFORE GRAVE DANGER.**

**Thank you once again for the reviews.**

CSIwannabe- officers should accompany them to the toilets! What can I say he must have been distracted by a shiny object: )

**Bene- thank you for the encouraging review**

Faith Kingsley- I promise to finished this story. As for Sara been ok, well I'm not planning to kill anyone. Yet!

Rouch- suspense. I can write suspense. WOW YEAH (dances round the room)

jesusfreak30- short but sweet. Thanks for the review.

Ok on with the story:

Sara's eyes became accustomed to the dark as she somehow managed to control the shaking in her body. She could see the grey outline of the hood as she tried to take deep breaths in order to slow her breathing down. She wondered for a minute what her pulse was at thinking of how high Grissom's would be. That thought terrorised her; she may never see him again. It had taken so long to get to this stage she didn't want to lose him now. Her arms and shoulders burnt and she rolled so that she lay on her left side allowing the blood flow to return to her arms. Her feet were cramping and her knees dug into her abdomen. Tears stung at her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Her head slammed against the side as the car stopped giving her a sharp reminder of her earlier injury. She heard the engine been turned off before bright sunlight suddenly filled her black world. She blinked seeing the two large men towering down on her. She tried to shuffle back as she was hoisted from one car to the next. Sara kicked her legs frantically against the side of the next car as she was forced into another trunk. A cloth was then pressed against her nose and the world blackened as chloroform entered her body.

Catherine was frantically pacing the floor of the warehouse shouting at herself.

"I should have helped process the stupid car" Warrick laid a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from pacing. The moment she arrived she knew she was too late. Greg had been sat on the floor, David simply staring into space tears rolled silently down both their faces. Nick and Warrick had returned from processing the house the second they heard. Nick had decided on the way that it was the car doors fault Sara had been taken and was now sat with a ice pack on his knuckles. Warrick had remained silent throughout the journey back lost in his thoughts. Although he was never the closet friend he was still a friend. He admired Sara's love for the job and he quick and sarcastic wit. He had seen less of all these things since the team split. It was only because of the profile of the Whittle case the team had been allowed to reunite temporally. He had enjoyed working with Sara and Greg again, they had become a sort of double act while he had been away. Warrick could only imagine what was going through Greg's mind.

Grissom sat by his kit near the door. He had been with Ecklie when he heard Catherine's frantic voice over the radio. Sara had gone, no trace, no idea where. At that single moment for Gil Grissom time stopped a second seemed never ending become one long blur. He believed that his heart might even have stopped. He had come so close to losing her once that day, he wanted to protect her by keeping her at the lab. Now all he could think was if he forced her to go home she would be safe. Or even if he gave in and let her out in the field to process the house it would be Catherine they were searching for. A huge wave of guilt swept over him as he realised he would have preferred it to be Catherine, how could he think that? A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts.

"Gil she needs you now". It was Brass. He was already beating himself up about how he should have realised, how easy they were to catch and how convenient it was. He had shouted himself horse at the officer who didn't escort Liam out the building. Greg had already identified one of the men as Liam, the other a member of the gang.

"I've got officers looking for the car" Brass tried to reassure everyone including himself.

"Probably changed it. DAMN" Nick shouted the last part spinning round and kicking Warrick's kit over. He held in his hand a wheel brace from some of the stuff Sara had been using on the car. Blood spots were visible on it. It had been laid just near where the car had been. He looked down and saw a small pool of blood hidden on the dark grey of the tools.

"Must have hit her to subdue her and shoved her in the car"

"Probably the trunk. I couldn't see her in the back" said Greg quietly. "Why take her?" he said not expecting anyone to hear. Greg was playing through his mind the hundreds of ways he could have got there sooner, how he could have helped. Warrick broke his thoughts.

"Leverage" replied Warrick.

"Which means we get a ransom?" sighed Catherine who had now taken to playing with her rings, something she did when she was anxious. Grissom was still sat staring of into space, part of his mind told him to break down and curl into a bawl on the floor and die. The other half of his brain had gone into CSI mode and was telling him what they need to do to find Sara. Luckily for Sara he composed his self-long enough fro the CSI to take over, sometimes showing no emotion could be useful.

"Right Warrick, go with Brass talk to any members of David's gang. Catherine…" Grissom was cut of as Catherine read his mind.

"Storage. I'll check all properties linked to them" she said getting out her phone and leaving the room.

"Greg your with me, we're going over the last killing looking for anything to help" Greg nodded and followed Grissom out.

Sara woke in a dark room, which smelt old and musty. She tried to move her arms but found them bound behind the chair she was sat on. As she came too further she realised she was tied round the waist allowing for little movement a gag was also round her mouth making it difficult to breath, her legs also remained duck taped at the bottom. Her head throbbed reminding her of her injury for earlier. She noticed through the dim light a man approach her. Her body trembled, as he got closer. She could taste the metallic remains of blood from where she had been hit earlier. Dried blood stained her white top and outlined the right corner of her mouth. She squeezed her eye's shut in some vain hope that when she opened them she would be back at the hospital with Grissom and she just had some weird concussion. Unfortunately that was not the case. Sara opened her eyes as she felt a light pressure on her lap. She saw a piece of white cardboard lent up against her and then a flash. With her eyes now accustomed to the light she could see another man holding a camera and a instant photo. He was grinning at her.

"Leave the message and make sure you wear gloves" it was then Sara noticed there was a third man in the room.

"Lets see how long before your friends find you" he grinned and walked out the door leaving her alone with one of the men she recognised as Liam whittle. He was the unpredictable violent one, someone she did not want to spend a lot of time with. Sara couldn't make out who the new man was and decided she didn't want to stick around and find out. Liam was now advancing on her. Sara struggled against her restraints but was unsuccessful. Hot tears rolled down her face as Liam stroked her check.

"Liam get off her" the third man shouted. Once Liam had move from her view she immediately recognised the third man as Daniel, the eldest Whittle brother. He also made his way over to her.

"Arms hurt?" he asked walking behind her. Even through they did Sara wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing. Then she was taken by surprise as Daniel cut the tape holding her arms. Daniel however kept a strong grip on them. He pulled her hands round so they were together on her lap before adding more tape to them.

"Comfy/" he questioned. Sara gave in and nodded. The gag was then removed from her mouth making it much easier to take in the much-needed oxygen.

"One word and Liam gets to play" Sara tied to keep calm as she saw Liam grin at her. She looked down to her hands on her lap and saw that they were shacking.

"Please help Gris" Sara whispered. She was playing their earlier conversation over and over. All she could think of was him. She wondered whether she would have cared about dieing if he hadn't have told her how he felt. Those thoughts of never seeing him again began to plague her head. "Hurry" she whispered giving into the terror that was flowing through her veins and broke down in sobs gasping for air every now and then.

TBC. IF YOU SEND ME NICE REVIEWS I WILL DO THE DANCE OF JOY ROUND MY COMPUTER. IF YOU SEND ME BAD ONES I WILL DO THE DANCE OF SHAME. IF I GET NONE I WILL SULK IN THE CORNER AND POSSIBLY DANCE. SO YOU SEE WHY YOU SHOULD PRESS THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW. Any way you look at it I'm going to dance so you might as well make it one of joy : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok reviews yeah. Does the dance of joy repeatedly!**

**Bene- here is chapter 4, please do the dance of joy with me because five is well on it's way!**

**Moonlighttrails- hopefully this is keeping the good stuff up.**

**Faith Kingsley- I get the feeling if I harm Sara in anyway you will come**

**and hurt me : )**

jtbwriter- Grissom needs to ride in on a white horse and save her, no that's a bit cheesy. Maybe I'll see what the creeps do to her!

This was the third house Nick, Warrick and Brass had been to so far all they had on any members of the Whittle gang was a club they hung out at, which didn't open until 8pm. The latest address they were trying was one of Julian Westbrook. Warrick placed his had against the window trying to get a better view of inside through the dirt on the windows.

"Police. Julian open up" shouted Brass banging once again on the front door.

"Hey" Warrick shouted signalling them to come to the window. Nick peered through seeing Julian lying on the floor.

"Oh great he's high. A lot of help that's going to be!" he said banging the window causing Julian to jump.

"Actually it might be. Defences down I think it's the perfect time," said Brass heading back to the door and kicking it. Nick couldn't help but smile as Brass went full pelt at the door and it did nothing but wobble. This time Warrick went at the door and it swung open.

"Oh man smells like a decomp in he," shouted Warrick heading for the front room. The house looked like it had never been cleaned. Blankets and mattresses laid on the floor covered in grime. Brass strode over and pulled Julian to his feet by his collar.

"Hey man get off. This is personal use yer," slurred Julian struggling to get free. Brass released his grip on him allowing him to fall back down to the floor.

"Were not here for that. We want to know where Liam is," said Nick

"I don't know go look for your self" Brass began to lose his patience with Julian.

"Look if you know where he is I suggest you tell us. Other wise I'm going to have to take you to the station, wait for you to come down. Then have a look at your record see what there is we can arrest you for" he said advancing on the slumped out form of Julian.

"Hey this harassment. You witnessed that right" he began pointing at Nick and Warrick.

"You know I don't think he has a clue. He not exactly a big player" Said Nick turning away.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Julian stumbled to his feet shouting after Nick. Warrick caught on what Nick was doing.

"It means that when something big goes down you aren't in the loop," replied Warrick.

"Yer well if I'm not in the loop. Then why was I told to get cars ready" his speech was becoming more and more slurred.

"Where?" shouted Brass pulling him up again. This time Julian became limp in his arms.

"Shit. get an ambulance he's overdosed" called Brass allowing his limp form to return to the floor.

"Ok so we know that he's planning to get out of town"

"We Knew that already Nick" sighed Warrick.

"Well he's not going to be awake for a while"

"Even if he was I doubt they trusted him to get the cars to where there holding Sara. Guess we better tell Grissom"

Catherine was sat at the table across from Greg and Grissom. She was going over papers of ownership. Police officers had been round all know properties of the Whittles or people in there gang and so far nothing. Catherine couldn't help but think that it could be her they were looking for. If she had helped Sara instead of sucking up to Ecklie instead of getting her hands dirty they might not be looking for anyone. Cath hated that thought. After seeing how Ecklie was today she hated herself for all those times she had sucked up to him, the time when Sara shouted at him and she was all for having her fired. She wished she had stuck up for Sara now. They may always argue but that was because of there pride. Catherine's stopped her from apologising anytime she said something out of line and Sara's from backing down from a confrontation. Things had got so out of control between the two of them lab techs had started betting on when it would come to blows. She thought for a minute of her and Sara going at it in the middle of the corridor, Greg watching and suggesting that someone throw some oil on them. She had never wanted to hit Sara, to be honest she had never really been that angry with her more herself. Sara was able to pick up on all the things Cath was most insecure about that was what made her angry not the fact that Sara got involved in cases or anything else.

"Having any luck?" asked Greg putting down the pile of papers he was also sorting through. Catherine shook her head in response.

"Hey" Nick and Warrick entered the room. Brass stopped at the door to answer his phone.

"We got a overdosed drug addict Julian Westbrook who managed to say he was in charge of cars before collapsing" said Nick sitting down next to Greg.

"So we have nothing" Catherine knocked over her pile of papers becoming stressed.

"Actually we have a ransom" said Brass entering the room. "Last victim's neighbour reported a disturbance a window was smashed. Officers went round and found a picture taped to the front door there e-mailing it now" he said putting his phone away.

Grissom lent over and turned the computer on so that it was visible on the big screen. A new mail popped up in the left hand corner. Catherine gasped as he opened it. There was a picture of Sara. She was tied and gagged. Blood was visible on her top and her eyes glistened with tears. Catherine couldn't help but notice how her porcelain face seemed whiter that normal. And on her lap was a message.

NO CSI'S ARE TO TESTIFY AT THE APPEAL OF JOHN WHITTLE. IF THEY DO THEN YOU CSI WILL BE HARMED.

"How will that help?" asked Greg realising he had asked out loud. Grissom tore his eyes away from the image of Sara and clicked of it not wanting the whole lab to see.

"With no prosecution, the appeal will win he gets of murder row and his case can be reopened" replied Grissom desperately wanting to loo k at the picture again to cheek Sara for any signs that she had been hurt. He wanted to know where the blood on her top had come from, was it just her lip of had she been hurt more.

"GIL." Catherine suddenly shouted. "Sofia's at the court!"

"Call her stop her from going in. I don't car what Ecklie's says we need to buy some time" shouted Grissom. Nick grabbed his phone and dialled.

"Sofia. Don't testify ok come back to the lab now" Nick said in one breath.

"What" he hung up. "The appeal started early she's already been in" he dropped his phone missing his pocket as the sound echoed round the now silent room.

**Please review. That by the way was my attempt at a cliff hanger. Chapter 5 is almost finished so I'll have it up by Friday maybe sooner with encouragement!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bene- yes your review will feature for the kind encouragement : ) and well it is before Friday!

Jtbwriter- it gets worse before it gets better. You do have a ... turn of mind, don't you? Well what can I say I'm flattered! (I promise I will return Sara mostly in one piece by the end of this fic. Well I think so!)

Faith Kingsley- wow a cheerleading dance for me YEAH. Ok I might need to hide from you for this chapter (cowers under chair) please think happy thoughts!

Rouch- thank you for the review (this chapter will not end on a evil cliff-hanger!)

Sidle Chick- wow such a great review I don't know what to say! (and that's a first) I know everyone take her advice- " and for all those readers out there, review her story, and tell her how fabulous it is! " YES!

"Right" came Daniels voice. He put the phone down and grinned looking across at Sara. "It seems Liam gets to play. Your friends can't follow simple instructions" Sara's eyes grew wide with fear as Daniel approached her and released the tape that held her to the chair. She darted up falling backwards as she realised that her feet were still bound. She landed painfully on her right elbow. Thoughts raced through her mind of what he meant by the word 'play'. The thoughts that came to her mind made her want to be sick.

"Hang on. It's no fun if you're tied up" smiled Liam releasing her legs and arms. The moment she was free she made a run for the door. Daniel grabbed her and swung her around. That was it she was swung round and forced to look directly into his eyes, she could see enjoyment in them. All hers showed were fear not something she was used to. She was begging for Grissom to bust through the door now and get her away from these men but somehow she doubted that would happen.

"Now that's not nice," grinned Daniel pushing her towards Liam.

"NO" she screamed. Liam grabbed at her arm forcing her to her knees.

"Women break so easily," he laughed pulling Sara's arm out and slamming it into the doorframe. Sara could only scream, as the door was slammed shut on it. She could hear the bone break, the pain shoot through her arm. He released it allowing Sara to pull it back to her side. Pain clouded her vision and mind. The adrenaline coursing through her body seemed to numb the pain and make her focus on protecting herself.

"Come on babe" said Liam pushing her to the ground by her shoulders. Sara heart was beating so fast at one point she expected it to just explode. She was terrified, thrashing about on the floor pinned under his strong arms. There was no way she was going down like this mot with out a fight. Liam bent down to kiss her exposing his arm. Sara bit down herd enough to draw blood.

"BITCH" shouted Liam recoiling his arms and punching Sara repeatedly in the face.

"LIAM" Sara was just beginning to lose consciousness when she felt the pressure on her abdomen move suddenly and the beating stop. The taste of blood was now fresh in her mouth. The whole of her face stung and her eyes had swollen so she could only just make out that Daniel had removed Liam from on top of her.

"We want her alive for now" was the last thing Sara remembered before losing consciousness.

"She bit me" protested Liam.

"I don't care. Without her we have no advantage" Daniel released his grip on Liam and began to cheek Sara for a pulse.

"Right she's alive. Help me lift her" Daniel took Sara's top half of her body and Liam the bottom and they lifted her onto a mattress.

"Go bring me some water " Liam stared at Daniel.

"Do it. If the police see her like this then they are going to hunt us down. So just do it" Daniels voice became agitated.

"You just like her because she looks like you ex" mumbled Liam walking away.

"And bring some painkillers" added Daniel as he walked away.

Sara woke on a damp mattress shivering as the air had now turned cold along with dusk making it harder to see in the poorly lit warehouse.

"Here" she was handed a blanket by Daniel. She allowed it to fall to the floor not wanting anything they had touched. Her face was on fire and her vision blurred every time she moved.

"Here" this time Daniel handed her a glass of water. Sara took it hesitantly and sipped at it. Her throat was dry and although the water helped her thirst her stomach was still doing back flips from her encounter with Liam. She felt the bile rise in her throat and dropped the glass and began to gag. Next thing a hand had grabbed her shoulder and she was been lead out the room. She thought maybe the water had been drugged and the though of what might happen didn't exactly stop her from feeling sick. She was thrown head first into a small dirty toilet. The smell alone was enough to make anyone sick. Sara was embarrassed as Daniel waited by the door, as she was sick. Her whole body shook and ached from her heaving. A firm hand was once again rested on her shoulder.

"This time small sips" Daniel handed her the water again. Sara was reluctant to drink but the taste in her mouth made her give in. she didn't understand why he was suddenly being nice. Next she was dragged back into the warehouse.

"Please I wont tell anyone" Sara knew how lame it sounded before she said it but her brain wasn't actually functioning right now.

"Yer right. Tie her up but don't gag her" Daniel told Liam. Sara had no strength in her body to resist. Anyway she couldn't exactly fight him of with a broken arm. Instead she winced as her bad arm was placed onto her lap. The other taped to the back of the chair.

"Read this" Daniel handed her a piece of paper.

"Look at the camera" he as pulling her head back by her hair so she was forced to talk into the video Liam was holding.

"Grissom there was another disturbance. This was recovered" Brass held out a video. Warrick hesitantly took it from him folding a glove around it. The group were now gathered around the TV.

"Oh god" mumbled Catherine at the image on screen. Sara was still tied to the chair only this time one hand lay gingerly on her lap. He face was a muddle of bruises and blood. Grissom focus was on one large cut across her cheek, he couldn't bare to look at her eyes. He had caught a glance of them. Fear was the on thing he could make out and he couldn't bare to see her like this. Her thick lip made it difficult for her to speak.

"As you did not keep your end up your CSI has been hurt. You now have ten hours to get John Whittle of murder row. All charges against Liam Whittle must also be dropped. Do this and your CSI will be returned alive. If not she will be sent in her coffin" Sara fumbled at these words her hand shaking as she held the paper.

"We will send you a reminder every hour" she finished. Grissom sat staring into the TV as the tape ran out. Was that the last time he would see her. The strong Sara he loved gone. No he couldn't let that happen.

"Right Warrick duct the tape and get it to Archie anything that will give us a clue as to where she is" he handed Warrick the tape.

"Nick, Greg get over to the house go over everything" both nodded and left the room

"Cath were going to do politics," he said clenching his teeth at the thought of sucking up to Ecklie.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM AND OFTEN DANCE AND SING WHEN I GET ONE. THEREFORE BY REVIEWING YOU ARE KEEPING MY FAMILY ENTERTAINED! (Next chapter might take a few days to complete as I have an A2 psychology exam that I really should revise for!)


	6. Chapter 6

Bene- thank you for the good luck wish and for dancing with me. Hope this update is soon enough!

Faith Kingsley- hides under desk while typing and avoiding flying rocks. I will get Sara out soon, I think : )

GSBS4L- thank you for your kind words of encouragement

Sidle Chick- I rock (does a attempt at a rock dance and falls over) maybe I should stick to writing! Pleased to hear you are enjoying my story.

Ottinger0980- pleased your hocked, id didn't know I could write suspense till now so here goes some more : )

"Archie first separate Sara's voice out and play the background". Archie nodded and a low humming played round the room followed by a rhythmic tapping.

"What's that?" asked Warrick referring to the tapping. "Machinery?" he suggested.

"No too constant for that and its at a different frequency to industrial machinery" Archie sat for a minute.

"Could be distant music. I'll separate it out" the tapping now played again but this time an echo of it could be heard. Warrick looked around confused.

"You know my bathroom pipes made that sound for a long time" smiled Archie pleased to be helping.

"Dripping water. That means there somewhere with plumbing. Well that narrows it down," said Warrick sarcastically. Both Archie and Warrick looked defeated. Warrick knew what these men were capable of, he had seen the result. He knew that Sara got off lightly with a beating. These men would kill her without hesitation, and he was at one of the best-equipped labs and all he could do was listen to leaky plumbing.

"Let's play the humming again" sighed Warrick sitting down. Well at least it was doing something he thought to himself.

Greg had dusted the entire front room, including ornaments; picture frames any object he though may have been touched. There was a muddle of prints everywhere but so far none gave a visual match to either of the Whittle brothers taken from AFIS. All prints were been sent back to the lab and tested against any known associates of the gang but so far nothing and Greg was becoming increasingly frustrated that he couldn't do anything. Sara was a good friend of his, she had taught him most of what he learnt to be a CSI. She never discouraged him even when he got things wrong. Despite the fact he would have liked to date her they were developing a brother sister relationship. With Nick now on swing shift he had lost that brother-sister relationship with Sara and Greg felt sorry for him because of that. He watched Nick for a minute as he dusted the entire opposite wall using two tubs of powder and some of the fluorescents out his kit. Nick was also becoming frustrated. He missed Sara, he missed working with her and he missed talking to her. He had recently started to get jealous of Greg. He'd arrive at work and see Sara and Greg sat in the break room just talking and even through he joined in he always felt out of the conversation. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with Sara's argument with Catherine and the fact he worked for her. He'd watched them do an experiment the other week. He wasn't sure what it was about but it involved Sara running repeatedly round the lab. After she had passed him a couple of time he asked her what she was doing, she only replied 'experiment'. A while later he saw Greg running round too. He'd been in the lab waiting for results and watched the two of them run. He wasn't even aware he was jealous until on one lap Sara ran straight into a trolley that was been pushed out a room. He was about to leap up and help when Greg to ran into her sending the both off them and the cart flying. Catherine had looked disapprovingly at the both of them as they attempted to clean the mess up. Grissom had even broken a smile at the sight of them both covered in fluorescent powder sat on floor. Catherine had called it an immature and dangerous waste of time, which Grissom shouldn't encourage. That was when he realised how much he missed the team. He wanted Catherine to go back to been bossy but not having the authority to snap at everyone and get away with it. He wanted to see Greg work his first big case. He wanted to bet with Warrick without hiding it from Catherine. He wanted to be able to sit in the break room and laugh with night shift without been worried Ecklie would come round the corner and ask why he wasn't with his shift. He wanted his friends back.

"Ecklie you can and will stop the appeal" shouted Grissom becoming increasingly agitated. He had been pacing Ecklie's room for nearly ten minutes been lectured on why he could not stop the appeal or drop the charges.

"I have got the judge to postpone Liam's trial and that's all I can do" this time it was Catherine's turn to shout.

"NO IT'S NOT ECKLIE AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT" she had suddenly realised that she was becoming just like Ecklie. She had been pleased the team spilt because she got the position of supervisor. It wasn't until now she realised she had become the boss everyone hates. She'd seen the way Nick would stop talking to Sara every time she entered the break room. She knew why, she'd bitch to him about his friend only with it been Nick he didn't want to upset anyone he'd talk to the both of them. She felt guilty for bitching about Sara and Greg the other week just because they made a mess. She used to enjoy experiments but now they seemed a waste of her time. That wasn't how she wanted it she wanted to enjoy the job and have friends. It was then she decided she was going to quit as supervisor.

Ecklie seemed to be enjoying having power of Grissom and Catherine; his mouth was edging into a small smile. Grissom could have swung for him at that moment had it not been for the rational part of his brain telling him it wouldn't help Sara.

"Catherine I suggest you remember your position at this lab."

"My position at this lab is to help catch criminals not barter for a friends life. Oh and after this is finished my position at this lab will not be supervisor it will be a level three CSI and I will be back on night shift" Ecklie's eyebrows raised at this statement.

"I seem to remember having to separate you and Sara"

"ECKLIE SHE COULD DIE" shouted Grissom.

"Yes and she probably will even if I suspend the appeal" that was it he snapped. Catherine managed to grab Grissom before his fist made contact with Ecklie.

"Lets' go Gil. Brass can talk to the judge" she dragged him from the office followed by Ecklie.

"Oh and by the way Conrad Sara turned you down because she fancies Grissom she doesn't go for ugly sleaze" the whole of the lab stopped and stared at Ecklie as Catherine dragged Grissom away. He couldn't help but spin round and grin at Ecklie. Sara would have loved to see Ecklie's face right know. He have to tell her about it when they find her.

"Get on with your work," shouted Ecklie at what seemed to be the whole lab slamming his door shut.

"Their going to kill her Cath" Grissom eyes had now perfected the hundred-yard stare and were working on tears. Catherine had never seen Grissom show this much emotion and was becoming uncomfortable with it.

"She's not. We will find her"

"I have to tell her….I have to tell her I love her" said Grissom as Catherine pulled him away.

"You will," she said patting his arm.

Please review. Yeah I got to shout at Ecklie I was going to have Catharine hit him with her handbag but it seemed too much : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Sidle Chick- thank you. I think everyone wants to shout at Ecklie. I can't think why!**

**GSBS4L- thanks.**

Adrianna - glad you like the suspense 

**gilgrissom007- love your name and thanks for the review. Go Grissom yeah**

**bene- I like my Catherine better than the one on the show too!**

Dark Princess 87- thanks 

Faith Kingsley- thanks I think : ) (ok I promise she will be out soon, you just have to stick with it for a bit!)

"Right time for a new arrangement" grinned Liam advancing on Sara. "It seems your friends have failed you once again". Sara's mind was going twenty to the dozen, she knew somewhere inside her that what they were asking wouldn't be done. Yet still she somehow wished that the team could find away to stop it. She thought for a moment, Catherine was probably sat with Ecklie backing him up about how nothing could be done and suggesting that Grissom was no longer suitable for his job. That is if he had even been to Ecklie, he hardly ever showed emotion why should that change now. Nick was probably trying to calm the situation and not take sides. Warrick was undoubtedly on Catherine's. The only person other than Grissom who would really care about her was Greg. He was probably getting himself into trouble with Catharine for not following orders, she hoped not. He was a good CSI and he shouldn't throw it away for her. Her thoughts were jolted back to the situation she was in. Duck tape was once again placed over her mouth. The restraints holding her to the chair were cut and Liam roughly grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder like a rag doll. She could see where she had been sat disappearing into the distance as the cool of the night air hit her bare arms. It was dark out side and there was no other light near by except the familiar glow of headlights that blinded her as she was swung round into the glare of them.

"Right are you going to sit nicely or do I have to put you in the trunk?" asked Daniel bending down so he was level with her slumped form. Sara didn't fancy being shoved into the trunk again so nodded. Liam dropped Sara so she landed painfully on her broken arm. She winced unable to shout out because of the duck tape obscuring he mouth. This time Daniel grabbed her right side and pushed her into the back seat of the car pushing her head under the doorframe.

"LAY DOWN" he shouted causing Sara to jump. She laid against the seat now unable to see anything but the sky. She began counting the stars to take her mind of what was happening as she heard the familiar sound of a engine starting and then the night sky began to move. Sara could tell that they were not on a road as she was bouncing on the seat and several time on just managed to prevent herself rolling into the foot well. They joined a road for a short time during which Sara thought about sitting up and banging on the window to get help but decided there was probably no one on the road anyway. She thought about what was happening at the lab right now. What were her friends doing, was

Was Catherine feeling guilty for being offhand with her? Was Greg joking and trying to make light of it. Warrick and Nick were probably punching a wall somewhere. Grissom sat in his office brooding over a piece of evidence and suddenly realising where Sara was and running in and rescuing her. That was the most unlikely thing especially since they were moving. They once again left the smoothness of the road and headed of road. A while after they came to a sudden halt causing Sara to slide of the seat and into the foot well. A quite calm filled the air. Oh god was this it had they taken her away to kill her. Somewhere quite. She imagined a man out walking his dog finding her. The team being called in and seeing her broken and lifeless body. Greg crying. Catherine shouting at people the way she does when she's upset. Grissom doing his job. Nick would take his anger out on the people around him while Warrick would still keep that persona so which no one knew what was happening inside. She could see herself laid on the doc's table. She could even feel the cold steel, not that she would then. David wouldn't be able to look at her. The doc would he be professional and poke at her and cut her open. Then she'd be left in a draw. A label the only thing to denote who she was. She would lie in the morgue where she saw so many bodies. Until now that's what they were. Now she felt like each one should have something to say who they were in life not just name, COD and date of death to denote them. The thing that upset her most was the realisation that the world will continue with out her. She didn't make that much of an impression, the lab would continue the team would greave for a bit and everyone feel sorry for them. After that life would continue. Warrick and Catherine would date. Probably assuming still that no one knew about it. Greg would go on to be a great CSI. Grissom would continue working, not making contact with people. Nick would carry on flirting with people and life would go on, Sara would become a statistic and a memory.

Sara was suddenly brought back to reality.

"GET UP" Liam shouted at her grabbing her shoulder and pulling her as she struggled to get to her feet. Once out the car she recognised the place straight away. Lake Mead.

"MOVE" Sara was grabbed by the arm and marched down towards the water where Daniel stood waiting. There was a metal storage unit by him. It was quite small compared to most.

"COME ON" Sara dug her feet into the ground not liking the way she was been dragged. Liam simple kicked the back of her legs so she was forced to walk to the edge of the water. The unit was already partly submerged.

"SIT" Liam shouted at her like you would a dog. He pushed down on her shoulders so she fell down.

"Liam hold her," Daniel instructed. Liam sat behind her his arms holding hers from the back. Daniel bent down and cut her wrist restraints. He then removed the gag.

"Don't think about it," he said as Sara opened her mouth but shut it again. Next her shoes were pulled from her feet.

"IN" shouted Daniel pointing to the unit. Sara dug her heals into the soft mud and sand but this did little to resist as Liam pushed her to the door.

"NO" shouted Sara trying desperately to free her arms. Liam pushed her off balance and she fell against the cold metal floor.

"Bye-bye" said Liam waving like you would to a small child. The door slammed shut and Sara was in almost complete darkness. It was then she realised there was light. She looked up revealing a small hole where the moonlight filtered in. She banged against the door but was unable to move it. Suddenly the unit jolted backwards sending Sara against the other wall. She felt it begin to sink as the unit went under water began to come in from the hole. She pressed her hand against it but still the water came in. she moved away from the pouring water and watched it fill up around her bare feet. This was it COD drowning. All she could do was watch as the water now began to cover her toes. She lent against the back of the unit the cool metal stinging her bare arms. She stood and let tears slowly make there way down her face leaving red trails, she stood and remembered been back at the lab. It wasn't a special memory just everyone sat around the break room discussing a case, but that was the one she was going to take with her.

**TBC. Well what do you think of my attempt at a bit of angst? **


	8. Chapter 8

OK THIS CHAPTERS A BIT DIFFERENT. I HAD A GO AT WRITING A BIT OF ANGST AND WHAT IS GOING ON IN PEOPLES MINDS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, SHOULD I USE IT IN MY WRITING STYLE OR FORGET THE IDEA!

The team sat gathered around the table each going over papers looking for any detail they may have missed. Each silently thinking the worst but not saying. Catherine sat rustling papers while Greg made his ninth pot of coffee. On scenario was playing in everyone's head. What if they didn't find her in time? Greg could see it now. The team rushing in only to find her body. It was weird to think of his friend as a body. She would no longer be inside it Sara would become another victim. He would help find the people who killed her as one inadequate attempt to make sense of her death. Tears stung at his eyes with this thought. He could see himself sat in the lab. He couldn't bare the though of not seeing her face come round the corner. Not going to a crime scene with her and having a joke. The lab would seem quiet and cold without her. Sara was no she still is his best friend. They could mess about together; she would joke about his music winding the whole lab up. He would play it again for her as loud as possible but it would seem empty without her.

Nick sat staring at phone lists but the numbers were a blur to him. The picture that filled his mind was Sara lying alone and scared. He'd been to so many murders he could see all of them only he keep picturing Sara as the victim. Is that how they would find her. Sara would become a statistic on paper. A blur of numbers like the phone records. He had missed her so much after the split. Warrick and Catherine weren't exactly flirting material. He always told himself he would look out for her, she was like his little sister. He had failed her. He looked around the room. He saw her mug laid by the sink. Was that all that was to be left of her. Little reminders around the lab that would sting with hurt every time he saw them. He wouldn't let her memory go. He would never do that. He would make reminders everywhere so that no one was to forget his friend.

Warrick looked the most composed out of the group he was flicking through the audio trace. The lines of Sara's voice going up and down. Where she had been scared. Sara was never a person he imagined scared. She had always seemed so strong. That was one of the things he loved about her. The way she stood up for herself and others. She would even stand up for the dead. She would never let someone down in life or death. He then vowed that he would not let her down. They would find her and the people who had her. He couldn't bare the thought of the lab without her. His friends would grieve for her along with him. They would lose their spark. He thought about when Sara used to sing around the lab. He always wanted to ask her to sing while he played the piano. He would ask her to do that. Greg would lose his confidence in his abilities with out Sara around him; he would stop joking because he wouldn't feel right. Catherine would snap at everyone pretending that she wasn't upset. Grissom would retreat away from the world into his office and his work. There was no way which Warrick was going to let that happen.

Catherine was sat constantly shuffling papers trying to keep her hands busy. She was desperately trying to get the image of Sara laying on a slab in the morgue from her mind. She wasn't dead. Yet. Time was running out and everyone knew it. Catherine could see Sara laid there. The team stood grieving. She wanted to tell Sara how she was sorry for everything she had done to upset her, to tell her that she was proud of her for standing up to Ecklie. She wanted to be her friend again. Was she already to late. It was just like Catherine to realise to late what people meant to her. Was Sara already dead and they were on their way to find her body. The thought of not seeing her alive again made hot tears run down her cheeks. Sara had been the first female CSI Catherine had worked with. She still didn't count Sofia really as she had hardly spent anytime with her and liked her even less than she had Sara. At least Sara had been up front with her. The first time they meet they weren't civil. Yet that was what Catherine admired about Sara, she was not afraid to be herself. Catherine was always looking for approval, from everyone. She had to be the person everyone liked and If people didn't then she bitched about them. She had always enjoyed working with Sara she was a good CSI. Catherine wanted to go out in the field and joke with her. She remembered the time they went to a convenience store homicide and Sara had given her chocolate to stop her from ranting. She had made some sarcastic comment about Sara not caring about her appearance. That's the way they were sarcastic. Catherine remembered how Sara was after she found out about Hank. They had gone for drinks and had fun, it was the first time Catherine had really been alone with her. Thinking back Catherine couldn't really remember why they had fallen out, everything just got blown out of proportion and seemed silly now.

Grissom was sat at the head of the table. His eyes glazed over and staring into the distance. He could see Sara in his mind. He could see from the first time he met her into the future. He could see her stood there flashing her wonderful smile at him. A smile that could light up the whole lab just by walking in the door. He couldn't think of life without her anymore. Coming to work and her not being there too great him. He knew exactly what would happen, he would recede into his office only speak to others about work. Sara had linked him back into the world. She had given him human contact once again. All he wanted to do now was to kiss her and tell her how much he needed her. He honestly believed that without her he would simply die. He could she the doc pronouncing, "COD, broken heart" not which it was possible to die from one. He would become nothing but a shell. That was how he spent a lot of his life but now he wanted to interact with the world again. He wanted to tell Catherine to tell Ecklie where to stick his policies so she could date Warrick. He wanted to hear Greg's music. Maybe even play basketball with Warrick and Nick, he had always found the sport fascinating.

An eerie silence filled the lab. Technicians spoke quietly and only about work. Everyone avoided eye contact with members of the team. The only people who had openly spoken about what was happening were Mia and Sofia and that was only about the court case. Once Sofia arrived back she had retreated into a room towards the back of the lab knowing the reason Sara had been hurt was because of her. Although she couldn't have known she still felt guilty. She knew she wasn't part of the team and had decided to keep a low profile; Ecklie had promoted her back to days anyway so she wouldn't be around long. Mia and Judy had expresses their concern about Sara openly as both were friends and enjoyed her company. The shock of the day as it was come from Hodges, who after hearing that Sara had been beaten up quite unpresidentidly broke a rack of test tubes and shouted that they should be given the death penalty. After the whole lab stared at him he simply stated.

"Sara is the only one of you I actually like, she doesn't need to pretend to get along with me or like the way I act and she gives as good as she gets. I like an honest person. Plus despite the fact I don't openly flirt with her like half the lab she is hot" after this statement Nick had nearly walked into a door and couldn't wait to tell Sara Hodges fancies her!

The eerie silence was broken by Brass.

"We have a package," he said holding up a brown box.

TBC- ha another cliffhanger. Don't worry I will get Sara out soon maybe even the next chapter if not the one after! Oh and I will explain why the villains are doing this soon! Chapter 9 will be up soon and will have more action.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

OK THANK YOU TO

**Jtbwriter, bene, Sidle Chick, Emma (), Faith Kingsley, GSBS4L, SmallWings, DolphinAnimagus AND gilgrissom007.**

THANK YOU FOR THE KIND WORDS AND ADVICE. OH AND I NEVER KNEW PEOPLE WOULD LIKE HAVING HODGES IN A STOREY!

The room seemed even more silent than it was just a moment ago. Everyone had stopped and gathered around the box Brass had placed in the middle of the table.

"It was left in the car park. Somebody started firing shoots everyone took cover. After they went there was this left" he gestured towards the box. It wasn't a very big box about the size of a shoebox with the words NIGHTSHIFT scrawled on in big letters. There was no sign of blood on it which was good but it was what lay inside that worried everyone. After how the brothers had reacted last time they dreaded opening the box, no one wanting to make the first move they just stood in the hope that if no one did anything then it wouldn't be real this wouldn't be happening.

Sara looked down at her feet they were hard to make out because of the darkness around her. She couldn't even tell what time of day it was or how long she had been there. The water had now risen to just below her knees. It was cold and stung the cuts on her legs. She looked down at her trembling hands and willed them to stop. she could no longer tell if her body shaking was a side effect of the cold water of the waves of fear that passed over her as the water rose to lap against her knees.

Grissom slowly reached for the package forcing his hands to stop trembling long enough for his to open it. A huge wave of relief swept over his as he peered down to see a pair of shoes. He had already put gloves on to open the box and pulled the shoes out as a white piece of paper fell out.

**You now have three hours to get John Whittle released and to drop charges against Liam Whittle.**

**If this is not done within that time then your CSI will expire.**

The room seemed to catch its breath as Warrick read the note out.

"Expire?" Greg was the first to speak breaking the moment. He seemed taken aback by the fact he had just spoke and looked down at the table straight away as if he had done something wrong.

"That gives the impression Sara's in a situation where she can only live for three hours" said Warrick re-reading the note.

"What sort of situation? A bomb?" question Catherine regaining her composure and trying to rationalize the situation.

"Might be could be all orts of things, air running out that sort of thing or it could just be his choice of words, what you think Gris?" the room turned to look at Grissom who was sat staring at Sara's shoes. They were plain black flat shoes. Catherine had often made fun of Sara's dress sense and wondered what she would look like in heels but she decided she was better in flat ones she didn't want her to tower over her that much.

"GRIS" Catherine said louder moving round and gently shaking his shoulder to get him out of his trance. A small smile spread across his lips which Cath though very inappropriate. Then she realised it was his Grissom look the one Sara got when she figured something out.

"They just messed up" smiled Grissom turning the shoes over.

"Warrick hand me some tweezers," said Grissom pointing to the side. Warrick handed Grissom the tweezers and he removed a small green leaf from the bottom. Catherine had now caught up with him and grabbed a piece of paper from the side. Brass stood still looking slightly confused. Catherine placed the piece of paper underneath the shoes.

"Thanks" said Grissom scrapping the souls of the shoes so that small pieces of dirt and sand fell off.

"Sand" said Nick poking the pile with his pen.

"Well she's either been in the dessert or she's still in it." Smiled Nick

"Nick the dessert doesn't exactly narrow it down" Nick stopped smiling abruptly at Warrick's comment.

"No but this does" Said Grissom twirling the small leaf in the air.

"Hey I know what that is me and Sara got covered it working the DB at lake Mead. It's Algae" smiled Greg grabbing a map from the side and laying it on the table.

"Well that's still a big area" Warrick sighed.

"Yes but we can narrow it down" said Grissom handing Greg the algae.

"Take this to Mia get her to find out what sort it is. That way we will have a narrower search area. Ring us when you get the result, we probably have less than three hours now" said Grissom grabbing his keys as Greg nodded, Nick rolled up the map. Brass still stood in a state of confusion he had rather expected there to be some sort of horrible thing in the box and was still in shook from a pair of shoes. Great Sara would make fun of him for this. He then suddenly realised that everyone had left and he was stood in the doorway looking like a statue.

Sara was now sure she was shaking with the cold. She thought that it must be getting light as the water was becoming clearer through the hole where it poured in. the water was now lapping around her waist, she had long lost the feeling in her legs. She had tried several times at the door but with no success. She couldn't just give up that wasn't her she was a fighter. She reached up for the hole. Maybe if she could make it bigger she could get out. A she began banging it causing chips of metal to fall out. She was making little progress with one hand and only causing water to flow in faster if anything. She though about just sticking her head under and getting it over with but her instincts would make her pull out so she was just going to have to stand and wait for the end.

"I love you Grissom," she said to herself hoping that somehow he would hear it.

TBC- ok I know that was short but he next one will be longer. Promise. If you review it will encourage me post faster and I will be very happy : ) 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok first sorry for the delay. The internet wasn't playing nicely with my computor!

**SmallWings- thanks **

**GSBS4L- thank you : )**

**Jtbwriter- hope this keeps you happy.**

**Sidle Chick- thank you. Yes your review made me post faster just for saying you would write a million!**

**Faith Kingsley- I think this chapter will keep you happy and stop you from coming after me for hurting Sara!**

**Tadpole24- yes that encouraged me to post sooner! (if it wasn't for my stupid computer!), thanks for the review: )**

**gilgrissom007- pleased you took the time to review, thank you very much ;) **

**TERRY - cRaZy ItALian- I've never been offerd poetry before, thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Emma ()- posting faster 

"Griss" shouted Nick hanging onto the door handle for dear life as Grissom speeded down the intersection.

"Were going to crash," said Catherine covering her eyes with her hands every time they came near another car.

"Or get pulled over" added Greg who seemed to quite enjoy the ride. In any other situation he would be enjoying it, especially seeing Grissom blatantly breaking the speed limit and driving like a mad man.

"We will do neither. Brass has called patrol, no one is to stop us"

"That doesn't stop you from killing us all" screamed Catherine bracing herself by grabbing her seatbelt as they turned violently to the right. "Gris Sara needs us alive" she shouted her eyes still shut tight.

"Yes and we need her alive" everyone shut up hearing this comment from Grissom. They all knew why he was riving so fast. They had worked out they had little over two and a half hours to get to Sara and the drive itself was nearly two, add that to the time to find Sara and they were in trouble. The problem was they weren't even sure if they were going to the right place, if the algae was from there or if Sara was still there, but no one was willing to voice this for fear saying it would somehow make it true.

"DANIEL" Liam practically screamed at him as they drove down the road. "What the hell about John" he shouted Grabbing the wheel so they skidded across from lane to lane, blaring car horns sounded at them.

"He was the one with the answers. He was the one stupid enough to get caught," he shouted punching Liam so he realised the wheel.

"We are not leaving him" Liam punched Daniel in the face causing him to slam on the brakes and stop.

"Fine you want to get caught you get out. The plan didn't work and it's to late," said Daniel angrily slamming on the gas pedal again.

"They probably don't even know it's you I'm the one who they have a warrant out for. He's your brother man turn round!" Liam was getting out of hand now.

"No he's not. Not by blood"

"Oh so bloods thicker than water then. What the hell was your great plan anyway. Piss off all of CSI by killing one of them, well good plan it worked"

"It did"

"WHAT?" screamed Liam. Now Daniel slammed on the brakes of his own accord.

"If we stayed and didn't do anything, the whole of the gang would be after us. This way they leave us alone and the police are to busy looking for there CSI to notice us leave" he started moving again as another punch connected with his face.

"You never intended to help him did you"

"NO. He was going to let me go down. They pulled me in interrogation on the Watson job". Liam looked confused for a minute.

"You weren't in on that job"

"No but John left my jacket with the body along with my parking pass. He set me up. If it weren't for a hooker I would be exactly where he is. Now are you coming or not"

"NOT" Liam punched Daniel so hard the car swerved of the road and into a ditch. Liam hit Daniel again knocking him unconscious.

"Now you will join him," he said getting out the car. Another car had already pulled up so Liam started to run luckily for him there were a lot of bushes that he was able to hid in as he watched a woman call a ambulance for his brother.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered before continuing off in the direction theyhad come from.

Greg was sat by a computer in the lab, he had up a geographical picture of lake Mead and was waiting for Mia to give him the results. He hated just sitting in what used to be his lab. Normally he would be the one standing around having everyone wait for what he was about to say. Mia had to physical force him to stop interfering with her work.

"Mia" he called impatiently.

"No. I can't go faster than the machines," she said dropping a small blob of clear liquid onto a card and inserting it into a large machine. Greg watched the screen eagle eyed as it flicked through a series of images eventually coming to halt as the printer started. Greg practically knocked Hodges over in order to get there first.

"Watch it" shouted Hodges angrily. He didn't really care that Greg ran into him, he knew why he wanted to be there first but he had to shout otherwise people might think he'd gone soft. Greg almost ripped the paper from the printer hastily reading it and scanning the computer screen.

"Well?" asked Mia standing behind him.

"It's shallow growing, how do I get it up" said Greg slamming the mouse down unable to fully concentrate.

"Here" Mia took the mouse from him and got a map up of all shallow growing algae at lake Mead.

"Thanks" said Greg dialling on his phone.

The shrill of ringing broke the silence that had fallen over the car.

"Hello" Catherine grabbed the phone before Grissom was able to not wanting him to drive, panic and have a phone conversation.

"East side" Catherine shouted sot he whole car could hear. Putting the phone down she explained.

"It's shallow growing, only found on the east side of lake Mead"

"Well that's nearer then" added Nick happily.

The phone rang again.

"Brass?" questioned Cath answering it. After coming of the phone she had a solemn look on her face.

"They have Daniel. He's unconscious they found him in a car crash. No sign of Liam or Sara"

"So we think Liam's with her?" asked Nick.

"Don't know. Apparently looks like Daniels been in a fight" said Catherine trying to gage Grissom reaction. He was still dead set on the road ahead she doubted he was even listening after she told him where Sara might be.

They were only moments away now as Grissom steeped on the gas. By Catherine's calculations they had less than ten minutes to find her. On pulling into a parking lot just near the lake everyone abandoned the car. Grissom nearly hung himself on his seatbelt in his rush to get out forgetting to undo it. No body needed to say what had to be done they all followed the same steps down so they were looking over the lake. It was very picturesque right new. The sun had just begun to rise and everything had a golden glow. Nick and Warrick stopped half way down the steeps both heading of in different directions into the tree's in the surrounding area. Catherine was first to reach the beach. She began hastily running along the sand looking in bushes or for any sort of clue. Grissom was last down the steeps. He stood on the sand. He could see the others hurrying around him. To be honest he didn't know what to do, what to look for. Instead he stood staring over the lake. Then he noticed something. Air bubbles were bursting on the lake just a bit out. He ran full pelt towards the water. It was cold and momentarily froze his entire body. He wadded out until it got too deep and he dived under. The water was murky and he could barley see. Then a large black mass came into view. He could make out air bubbles rising from it. He swam up to the container banging on the side.

Sara was neck deep in water when she heard and felt vibrations on the side of the container at first she thought it was a fish or her imagination but they were to consistent. She used all her energy to bang back. Grissom felt the banging back on his hand. He pulled at the door but found it padlocked. Sara began to panic as the banging stopped. Grissom swam straight up gasping for breath.

"NICK" he shouted seeing Nick running down the steeps. He had seen Grissom dive into the water.

"Nick we need something to open a container" he indicated with his hands. Nick frantically looked around grabbing a discarded piece of metal piping before running straight into the water after Grissom. Catharine and Warrick had seen what was happening and were racing towards that point on the beach. Nick reached Grissom in record time, his muscles burning from the adrenaline pumping through them. He took a deep breath dived under with Grissom. Wrenching the bar between the door and metal lock he pulled on it but with no successes. Grissom grabbed hold and the door began to give way. Suddenly Nick flew backwards as the door realised. Sara's nose and ears were suddenly filled with water and she felt someone tug on her. Next thing she was gasping for breath at the surface.

"OH GOD" Catherine shouted her fingers barley holding onto the phone as she called for help. Nick and Grissom dragged Sara to the edge.

"Sara" Grissom lay at the waters edge Sara laid on him.

"Thank you" she sobbed into his chest.

"Sara I love you" he said tears threatening to fall.

"I love you too" she said cling onto him.

"When did that happen?" asked Nick standing up out the water. Catherine just grinned at him tears streaming down her face.

"Ages ago. Where have you been?" she said rushing to Sara's side.

"Sara…. i love you to" she said throwing her arms around her.

"Thanks" coughed Sara.

"She's taken," added Grissom wiping at his eyes.

"I mean I'm sorry," she said pulling away as Warrick gently took her shoulder.

"Now would be a good time to stop talking," he said pulling her away. Sirens filled the air as the group stood on the beach all breathless and stunned. Catherine's phone broke the moment.

"GREG" she shouted before answering it and moving away.

Sara was loaded into a ambulance along with Grissom and Nick who were been taken to be cheeked out.

"We'll pick Greg up and meet you at the hospital" said Catherine as they shut the doors.

TBC- I will post faster now my internet works. With encouragement that is! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi this update is sooner than usual because I am stuck in my halls of residence in the centre of London nearly alone (most people are home for half term) I have the day off work. Oh and can I just send my sympathies to anyone involved in the London bombings, I am a student nurse and was working in the A&E department of London royal hospital and literally ran down the street and got to kings cross station 15 minutes after the explosion and going down then I was scared so I can only imagine how it was at the time. My best friend who is beta reading this for me wants to say thanks so take it away. Hi I was working at Royal free hospital and didn't know what was happening except the major incident plan was in action. I stood outside with about 40 other staff waiting for a ambulance instead two double-decker buses pulled up, so I want to say how calm and brilliant everyone was. Also can I give a big round of applause to all hospitals and emergency services (everyone clap) **

**Ok had to do that even if no one reads it. On with the story. **

Brass was pacing the interrogation room. Daniel had been released from hospital and was now sat in front of him looking as cocky as ever. Brass would swing for him but wasn't about to give him or Ecklie the satisfaction. Ecklie was stood watching through the two-way glass and Brass had a sudden erge to stick two fingers up at him.

"Daniel. We know it was you. Once we get the DNA results back there will be no disputing it was you. Now I can only guess what happened between you and your brother but judging by that black eye things got nasty" Daniel flinched as he self consciously put his hand to his face.

"He's not my brother" he hissed.

"Oh so he hits you and now he's out the family, somehow I don't think your friends will see it like that" spat Brass towering over Daniel as he lent on the table.

"No. As you're DNA will show you. I was adopted"

"Look I can tell you two don't get on" Brass had found his weakness now "so why should you take the rap. Tell us where Liam is and I might talk to the judge"

"I don't know where he is"

"Yes you do! You're the brains right. So what was the next part of your plan? Or didn't it go right after you didn't get what you want, what no back up. That's a amateur mistake" said Brass.

"NO"

"No what, no you didn't have a back up. What the hell did you plan to achieve by kidnapping a officer?" shouted Brass having to force himself to grip onto the table instead of taking a swipe at him.

"I planned to get away"

"AWAY?" shouted Brass. "There were no charges against you why didn't you just leave"

"Oh you think it's that simple. Walk away. Liam would have killed me and if he didn't the gang would"

"So you kidnap a officer and what hold her to ransom, for his release. Daniel you're not stupid are you, you know that wouldn't happen"

"No but they didn't"

"Distraction. Everyone's looking one way you go the other. Liam not like that plan? I guess blood is thicker than water. Well now you will be with your brother. I'm sure John will be pleased when he find out your plan"

"He wont" snapped Daniel. A smile grew across Brass's face.

"Well you know how inmates gossip. I bet they could do some nasty things," grinned Brass.

"And you'll talk to the judge. You have to get me away from them both" said Daniel after talking to his brief.

"I might"

"He'll have gone to Karl Harman," he said staring at the table.

"Right. Take him away"

"Wait what about the talk?"

"I said I might. You really expect me to cut you a deal" smiled Brass shutting the door watching Daniel as he struggled against the officer trying to assort him away.

"Well that was a close one," grinned Ecklie.

"Your not my boss. Oh look's like the sheriff's here to see you" Ecklie squirmed seeing the sheriff come round the corner.

Grissom had sat staring at Sara all the way to the hospital afraid if he looked away it would all be a dream and he would wake up alone in his office. He had to be forcefully removed while the doctors worked on her. He was now pacing the corridor while Catherine sat watching him. Nick was kicking a drinks machine that ate his quarter. Greg had not seen Sara yet and despite everyone saying that she was ok he still needed to see for himself. Warrick had remained calm and had his hand gently rested on Catherine's knee.

"You may visit now. Not for long through" added the doctor coming out the room. Grissom sprinted to the door and walked in hugging Sara and taking a seat next to her bed. Sara was now dressed in a white hospital gown that showed up the paleness of her skin. Her left arm was in a cast past her elbow and hung in front of her in a sling. She had three stitches on the bottom of her chin and a couple on her forehead. Various bruises and small cuts could be seen on her arms. Greg was next in and hugged Sara.

"You are never to scare me like that"

"Yes mum" Sara saluted with her good arm pulling a IV line round with her.

"Sara…I'm sorry for everything," said Catherine fresh tears rolling down her face as she hugged her and took a seat next to Grissom.

"Don't be I'm not" smiled Sara.

"Hey…. that machine ate my quarter" Nick didn't quite know what to say. Sara picking up on this reassured him.

"Well I'm sure you gave it a good kicking" she grinned.

"Hey. No more swimming for a month" grinned Warrick patting her arm.

"I think I'll stay away from deep water" she grinned back. Greg noticed her hand shaking slightly. He knew what that was like. His had done it for a while after the explosion. He sat down on the floor giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he looked up at the bed. Warrick lent against the table and Nick continued to stand.

"So I here that you had a thing for Grissom. Was I the only one who didn't notice?" said Nick breaking the silence.

"Yer what's that about. You know you've ruined you chance with me" smiled Greg. Sara took Grissom's hand and lent over kissing him on the forehead

"EW" squealed Greg as Grissom kissed her back.

"Come on are you going to pay for my therapy?" asked Warrick as Sara laughed at him.

"How you feeling?" asked Catherine

"Strangely awake. I think it was being unconscious restful and also feels like I've got a hangover" she smiled.

"If you want us to go"

"No. Stay" she smiled.

"You missed Catherine shout at Ecklie." Grinned Greg.

"Yer the whole lab now knows that you like Grissom and not him," added Nick

"He was annoying me" smiled Cath weakly.

"He does that to everyone. Pleased you finally realised" smiled Sara. "Maybe we could both shout at him" she smiled shifting in her bed.

"This is really un-comfy. I like my bed" pouted Sara.

"Here" Grissom moved her pillows so she was lent up against them.

"Thanks. This itches," said Sara rubbing at the bandage holding her Iv in place.

"Yes and that's not going to help" said Cath slapping her hand gently like a small child.

"BRASS" Greg's sudden announcement made everyone jump.

"Hey" he smiled at Sara.

"If you've come to take my statement then I'm suddenly tired" she grinned back.

"No just to deliver two…. no three pieces of good news"

"Oh what?" asked Nick suddenly interested.

"Well first we have both Liam and Daniel in custody" Sara smiled weakly but couldn't hide the slight shudder when their names were mentioned.

"Second I was proud witness of Ecklie being demoted back to head of days after the sheriff found out about his conduct during the investigation" Greg clapped wildly at this receiving a stern look from a passing nurse.

"And finally the Sheriff is going to offer Grissom Ecklie's old position" Sara squeezed his hand at this and Grissom even managed a small smile as everyone congratulated him.

**TBC- next last chapter!**

**Ok I think everyone is pleased I rescued Sara.**

**Thankyou to –SmallWings, jtbwriter, Sidle Chick(so happy you like the storey!), leothelion04 (you like Hodges!) and R ()**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok people I know I said this would be the last chapter but I changed my mind, something's needed to happen before I could use what was my last chapter. Get it? OH actually it may be three more chapters!

Sara paced her hospital room, Grissom was late he had promised her he would pick her up and take her home. He knew how much she wanted to get out this place and the hospital refused to let her get a cab.

"Where are you?" she asked out loud hopping maybe a passing person would take pity on her and drive her home.

Grissom was flooring it. He had been at a crime scene and completely forget that he was supposed to be picking Sara up. Catherine had offered to do it for him but he wanted to take Sara home, it would be a way of showing he cared without actually having to form words. He knew now she would be pissed. He had visited her nearly everyday and was in a way dreading this day. He new she would want to go home and stay there by herself despite the fact she was scared not which she'd admit it. Now the inevitable was happening, last visit he had used all his safe conversation, talked about cases and old times. Even though he'd found some of them weren't as safe as he thought. He had to explain why he had turned Sara down for dinner the first time and somehow Sara managed to put it much better than him.

"You have the emotional range of a teaspoon" he thought he had probably been demoted to a knife maybe a fork if he was lucky. He had rehearsed several times what he would say to Sara. How once they got back to hers he would offer to stay the night. She would argue and he would stay anyway. Now was a different ball game he was nearly twenty minutes late. The traffic was hardly moving he could swear he felt the anger in Sara when his phone broke his train of thought.

"Catherine"

"I know I'm late did Sara ring you?"

"Did she sound angry?"

"Erm. What do you say to someone like that? Maybe I should get flowers?"

"Ok so not flowers WHAT THEN?"

"Fine" he put the phone down.

"How I'm I supposed to know what to do I have the emotional range of a teaspoon" he said to himself pulling into the car park.

Sara sat on the edge of the bed, Catherine hadn't been much help she even heard Warrick asking if Grissom remembered. She had thought she made progress in helping Grissom connect with people and the world again. He had told her how he liked to ride roller coasters and secretly always wanted to go to a baseball game with Nick. They had taken things slow since the first kiss. That had happened in the heat of the moment and now and advance required actual though before hand. This was something that clearly worried Grissom. They had kissed a couple of times each time Sara had been the one to start it. Several friendly forehead kisses had been given by Grissom as he left her despite the fact he had openly kissed her before. She knew what was coming next the talk. The one about work, age differences and what each wants. Now that was something that actually scared Sara Sidle.

"Sara I'm sorry," announced Grissom appearing in the doorway.

"Lets go," said Sara coldly pushing by him. Grissom picked up her bags and followed her quickly along the corridor.

"You forgot didn't you," she snapped as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Yes" he replied sheepishly. The walk to the car was silent, Grissom could feel the waves of anger coming of Sara but didn't know what to say.

"An apology would be nice but that would involve taking others feeling into account" Sara said slamming the car door as Grissom reached to close it for her. She struggled with her seat belt unable to reach round with one hand.

"You want some help?"

"I'm not helpless," snapped Sara managing to force it to click round.

"I'm sorry I forgot," said Grissom starting the car.

"With you it's always to little to late," replied Sara staring dead ahead. Grissom turned to look at her.

"Sara I…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I guess Catherine was right you were burned bad. If you talked to me it might help but no you hide away in that shell" her voice now became angry again. "You told me the reason you wouldn't go to dinner with me was because you were scared of losing your job. I get that, most of your life it's been your job but now you don't have that to hold you back so what it?"

"I was burned. My girlfriend of five years walked out on me one day with no warning" Sara's icy surface broke and she turned to face him.

"I guess it was because I couldn't talk to her, we talked but never about important stuff and I know that the same thing will happen once you realise I can't change"

"Grissom you can change. You have, this stuff were talking about is important. You think I go telling everyone about my past" she gently put her hand against his leg.

"You did the hardest thing, you let your emotions show and bundling them back in now is to late."

"Sara I don't want to hurt you"

"It's to late for that. You go back to your old self and you will have. Just because you don't connect with people doesn't mean they don't with you. I can't help how I feel and neither can you. Gil you saved my life and I will never forget that" Grissom turned to face her, she never called him Gil.

"My mother always told me I wouldn't get the girl if I sat in the corner"

"We can sit there together. Just talk to me that's all I ask" Sara met his eyes as they pulled up by her apartment block. A tingle ran down her back as he looked at her in the way he hadn't since he pulled her from the water.

"You want to hear about my mother?" he asked as Sara allowed him to help her from the car.

"Yes" it may not be the most in death conversation but it was a start. Grissom's whole body tingled as his skin rubbed against her. This for him was new territory and he didn't quite know where he was, as there was no map labelled the road to a life with Sara Sidle he guessed he would have to get a compass and ballpark it.

" I've taken a month of leave. You hungry?" asked Grissom once they got inside.

"Yes. That hospital food I wouldn't feed to your spiders. Wait you choose not to work". Grissom laughed opening up her fridge to find very little.

"Well I think I can just about make omelettes and yes I choose I wanted to spend some time with how did Cath put it 'my head out the microscope'"

"You cook?"

"Yes my mother taught me. Sit down" Sara looked at him sternly leaning on the doorframe in the kitchen.

"I'm fine" she replied watching him cook.

"So what about running the lab they offer you it?"

"Yes. I said I'd decide after my leave"

They sat and watched a film that was on TV while they ate. Sara now lay stretched out on the seat half asleep while Grissom did the washing up.

"You want me to stay tonight?" he asked coming back into the living room.

"But I think I should have the sofa and you the bed, after all you did just get out of hospital"

"Thanks but I'm fine," mumbled Sara as she wondered of to her bedroom.

"Well I'm tired and shouldn't drive" lied Grissom who was still wide-awake.

"Fine"

Grissom lay down on her couch, he was going to sleep in the same house as Sara well it was a start.

OK A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND TO THOSE WHO SENT THEIR SYMPATHY FOR THOSE IN THE BOMBINGS 

**Jtbwriter- thank you I always enjoy reading your reviews**

**Georgia- thank you**

**GSBS4L- thanks**

**Meg ()- thanks A&E is the accident and emergency department.**

**Sidle Chick- thanks I think everyone was pleased about Ecklie**

**gilgrissom007- thank you I liked your cheer!**

**Gossamerwings7 ()- thank you for the advice you are one of the reasons I didn't post my last chapter which is a good think because it was rubbish!**

**neoemmy101- added to the list : )**

**Tadpole24- you have to wait longer for the last chapter now: )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay thanks to Sidle Chick, jtbwriter, Tadpole24 and leothelion04**

"ARGH" a scream woke Grissom. He ran down the hallway to find Sara tangled in the bed sheets trying to tear them of in her sleep. She was drenched in sweat.

"Sara" he called going over to her and gently shacking her shoulders.

"ARGH" she cried again this time waking up her eyes staring straight at him.

Sara woke suddenly from her nightmare to find a pair of eyes staring at her. Her body was tense and breathing difficult it felt as if someone was lent down on her chest. Her stomach lurched at the thought of what she had just dreamt.

"Sara" Grissom called her again but got no response expect her bolting past him into the bathroom. He ran after her to find her lent over the toilet been sick.

"Hey" he bent down and rubbed her back. He wet a washcloth and pressed it against the back of her neck.

"You know for someone who spends all their time by themselves your good at this"

"I was at Catherine's once when Lindsey got sick from eating too much chocolate. It's my job to observe," replied Grissom smiling as Sara grinned at him leaning back against the bath.

"You didn't help her then?"

"Apparently saying that ground rain beetles is good for sickness wasn't helping" said Grissom as if it should have helped.

"You didn't" asked Sara shocked. "You're not cooking for me anymore"

"You was going to let me" he smiled helping her up.

"If you want to talk about your dream" Sara started walking away from him but stopped halfway down the corridor.

"I dreamt I was underwater" she said her voice wavering as she retreated into the kitchen sitting at the table.

"I used to be afraid of monsters under the bed" Sara looked confused at Grissom not quite sure why he had told her this however the thought of Grissom running away from a monster made her smile.

"I used to hide in my wardrobe only my mum got fed up of me messing up my clothes so she bought me a torch to scare them away when she wasn't there. I guess what I'm trying to say is I will look after you and when I'm not around you just need something that makes you feel safe"

"Well I've got a lot of torches. Hey is that why you became a CSI because you get to use a torch all the time"

"Well I'm pleased to see you have recovered" he smiled.

"It just felt real. Everything was happening again"

"I wish I could stop it for you but it's something you have to go through yourself but I'll be here with you" said Grissom pleased with how coherent that had come out.

"My mum used to get me to sit with my hands on my shoulders when I got claustrophobic."

"Didn't that make you worse?"

"No, because it was my space I made it so I could get out of it when I wanted. In case you didn't notice I like to control things"

"I didn't" he smiled.

"So if you have another nightmare we'll do that. I don't know if it will work with one hand," he said.

"Well I don't think I'll get back to sleep want to watch a movie?" asked Sara heading into the living room and flicking the TV on. Speed was showing as she sat down on the couch. Grissom hesitated on sitting down next to her and considered sitting in the seat near by but Sara shuffled up making room for him. He sat inches away from her; his skin felt like it was burning to move closer but the rational part of him told him to hold back. Within minutes Sara was asleep again. Grissom barley even noticed the film and turned it of a short while after, he was watching Sara's chest rise and fall as she breathed. Then her head lulled to the side so that it rested on his shoulder. He could smell her hair, something Greg had once told him meant you liked a girl. Her skin came into contact with his as she moved up against him. He then reached out and put his arm round her stroking her hair. His whole body screamed with pleasure. 7am and Grissom was rudely awoken as the body rested against him moved in sudden jerky movements. Sara was having a nightmare again. Her body was warm and her breathing heavy.

"Sara" he woke her immediately.

"It ok your safe" he took her right hand and placed it on her left shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm here it's ok" he breathing became normal again and she smiled at him. It was then she noticed his hand still rested on hers on her shoulder and a tingle went down her spine. Grissom could have sat there forever her eyes were so deep and that smile. He then did something he would never have expected. He lent in and kissed her. His body was on fire as he pulled away.

"Morning" smiled Sara sitting back showing her teeth as she grinned. Now this he could get used too.

"Breakfast. Rain beetles not included," asked Grissom getting up.

"I don't think I have enough food for breakfast," replied Sara.

"Well I have, how about we go there. I need to feed my pets anyway"

"Pets?" questioned Sara getting up.

"My spiders and bugs" he replied.

"Oh" only Grissom would consider them pets, she thought to herself as she went to get changed. A few minutes later and some very strange sounds were coming from Sara's room.

"Are you ok in there?" asked Grissom nervously waiting outside the door.

"NO" replied Sara sharply. Grissom took a deep breath before entering and couldn't help but smirk at what he saw. Sara was stood her top half way over her head and the other stuck round her sling.

"It's not funny," she said facing the lamp. Grissom just stood in the doorway and laughed.

"Grissom"

"You know you're supposed to take that off before you get dressed," he said pulling her top down. He suddenly realised that he had just seen her in her bra and managed to form a sentence at the same time.

"Grissom you in there" asked Sara waving a arm in front of him. "It's difficult with only one arm that bends" she added waving her pot up and down. Grissom snapped out his daydream. It wasn't until then he realised there were bruises all down her side, it made him shudder to think about it.

"You said something about breakfast" said Sara walking out the room.

Sara fell asleep on the ride to Grissom's and he was having trouble concentrating on the road, he'd much rather just stare at her. He managed to lift her from the car once they got to his house and had done a impressive job of holding her and opening the door until he tried to go through and hit her head on the door frame.

"OW" mumbled Sara rubbing her head as she was dropped on the sofa.

"Wow you should be a knight," she said sarcastically.

"I would be but I don't have a horse," said Grissom from the kitchen.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Most of the way. Greg rang he's coming round later, I told him it would be ok. It is isn't it" he asked suddenly concerned that he never actually asked Sara.

"Sure. Grissom can I ask you a favour"

"Yes"

"Can I stay here tonight? It's just when I'm at home it reminds me of sitting alone and I don't wan that"

"No problem, I have a guest bed. It will probably needs dusting through no one's ever slept on it"

"I'm surprised you didn't try to start a body farm in there"

"I couldn't get planning permission" he aid appearing with a plate of pancakes to find Sara drifting of to sleep again.

"Oh well, more for me" he said taking a pillow and laying Sara's head on it.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**leothelion04- War of the worlds, wait is something like that in there? I got the idea from my sister who is very claustrophobic when she gets scared she wraps her self in her coat and calls it her space! When I asked her why she said it was because she was in control! Well it seems to work; now I'm going to have to see war of the worlds!**

**Jtbwriter- I'm glad it doesn't seem too tense. I didn't want it to be too angsty.**

Sidle Chick- thank you and may I say you are an excellent reviewer your reviews encourage me a lot : ) 

**Adenara Yatman- thanks : )**

Grissom laid watching Sara sleep he held his head in his hands as he watched her gently roll causing wisps of stray hair fall across her face. He lent and moved them away from her face as she stirred. He was about to withdraw his hand when he realised here was no need for him to suddenly retreat.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Sara stretching out and sitting up. Grissom nodded and began to clear the plate he had left out up.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to eat your pancakes" smiled Grissom getting up.

"Well that's nice" she replied rubbing her temples

"I'll make you some more, you got a headache?" he said going into the kitchen.

"A bit and toast is fine," she said looking around for the handset to turn on the TV.

"You should eat properly, I'll get you some water you need to keep hydrated" said Grissom coming back in to find Sara going through his stuff.

"How do you find anything? It's like you office; full of weird bugs" she said pointing to a framed scorpion on the wall.

"That's not a bug," he said "what are you looking for?" he asked crouching down and picking up books that lay on the floor.

"Your TV remote…got it," she said triumphantly waving the remote in the air. Grissom heard the toast pop and went into the kitchen while Sara put on the Disney channel.

"You watch that?" asked Grissom coming in and handing her some toast.

"Yes. It's fun you should try it," she said patting the seat next to her.

"So what time is Greg coming?"

"Anytime now" replied Grissom looking at his watch.

"So what monsters were you afraid off?" asked Sara shoving the toast in her mouth.

"What?" asked Grissom confused.

"You said you were afraid of monsters," she reminded him.

"Oh. Well I guess it was the fact that they were something I couldn't explain. As you know I like to be able to understand things and after watching this film with monsters I got scared that there would be monsters and I didn't know why they were there"

"So you were scared of not knowing," muttered Sara shovelling more toast in her mouth.

"I guess. The monsters were just a way of showing everything I couldn't explain. Also I was scared that if they came my mum wouldn't be able to hear them"

"Makes sense. So why did you stop, did you grow out of it?" she asked finishing her toast.

"One night I slept under my bed, with my torch and nothing happened, no monsters," he said smiling and taking her plate away.

"So maybe I should sleep in a cupboard," laughed Sara.

"You could but I not so sure it would work"

"I got stuck in the cupboard at work once"

"When?" asked Grissom coming back in and sitting down.

"Last year I went in with Hodges to get something and the door shut and got stuck"

"I never knew"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me scream. Hodges was really good actually. I started screaming because I couldn't move and he stood and talked to me, calmed me down. Ecklie found us after twenty minutes" she said looking at the floor.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell me. Probably make it sound like you had a break down or something"

"Hodges told him I had a reaction to a experiment"

"Wow Hodges does like you"

"I'm surprised Ecklie brought it. I knocked him over coming out and then just stood having a panic attack, Hodges said something about smoke and lead me away. It's about the one time I've actually liked Hodges." She finished pulling at her top.

"It's warm in here" she stated fanning herself with a nearby magazine. Grissom was just about to question this when a ring at the door ended their conversation. Grissom answered the door and found that a giant bunch of flowers and several balloons seemed to be there. It wasn't until he heard Greg speak he realised he was holding them.

"Are you going to invite me in or just stand there" Grissom quickly moved out the way and allowed Greg in.

"Hey" Greg handed the flowers to Grissom and went over and hugged Sara.

"Here" he handed her the balloons while Grissom put the flowers on the side not really sure what to do with them.

"Thanks. This place needs some colour," she said looking at Grissom while he sat down, as did Greg.

"Yer about this, is this permanent or what?" asked Greg looking from Grissom to Sara.

"Sara's staying as long as she likes" Sara and Greg were taken back by the quickness of Grissom's reply.

"Oh here" Greg pulled out a slightly bent envelope and handed it to Sara.

"We all signed it," he announced as she pulled out a get-well card with a picture of a dog on it. "They were all kind of soppy, this was the best I could get"

"It's great. So what have I missed?" asked Sara putting the card and balloons on the side.

"Well Gris we need you back. Catherine's gone power mad! She keeps drinking my coffee," he said waving his arms around.

"Well I can see why you're so distressed," replied Grissom.

"Well even Nick agrees, I though she was going to give him detention because he was on the playstation when she was talking to him"

"Wow that's a serious offence," laughed Sara.

"We all miss you," sighed Greg suddenly serious "Even Catherine. She hasn't got anyone to argue with now and keeps taking it out on Hodges" he smiled at this a bit.

"I miss you. I keep getting paired up with Nick and staring at his rear end is not as enjoyable as looking at yours" Sara smiled and blushed at this; she missed their friendly flirting. Grissom coughed making his presence known.

"It's ok Gris we can both stare at her" he smiled. Grissom not to sure what to make of this decided to keep quiet.

"Well I better go and get some sleep before next shift. Oh that's what I was going to tell you. I worked this case with Nick and Catherine today and when we got to the scene it was in a tree house. There was this boy who had blood on him and refused to come to either Nick or me. So Catherine goes in all 'I'll show you how to handle children' and this kid kicked her and runs off, she spent the next twenty minutes chasing him round the garden" both Greg and Sara laughed Grissom didn't quite get what was so funny. He saw it more as the evidence running away from Catherine than her chasing a small boy around.

"Gris will you pout those flowers in some water?" asked Sara noticing them on the side. Grissom went into the kitchen and began looking for something to out them in while Sara got up to show Greg out.

"I miss you Sara. Working without you isn't the same you help me and don't just patronise me," he said stopping at the door.

"You don't need my help Greg. I know that you found where I was. I want to thank you for that" Sara lent in and kissed Greg on the cheek causing him to blush red.

"You are a great CSI. If you weren't I wouldn't be here" she smiled as Greg nodded his head in a gesture of understanding.

"Thanks" she smiled shutting the door and going back and sitting down.

"I put them in a old vase I found" said Grissom sitting down.

"Thanks" smiled Sara while sticking her finger down the side of her pot. "This stupid thing itches like mad," she said becoming frustrated with it.

"Here" Grissom took a pen of the side and stuck it down her pot. "I broke my leg when I was ten, drove me mad itching" he smiled. Moving the pen up and down until a snapping sound stopped him. He pulled up the top of the pen.

"GRISSOM" shouted Sara trying desperately to retrieve the other half of the pen but only suck-seeded in pushing it further down.

"Erm that never happened to me" Sara gave him one of her 'if looks could kill' stares.

"Well we can't just leave it there" she said giving up sticking her fingers down it. "And it still itches" she announced slamming her hand against the table. Grissom could tell that the pain medication she had been given was wearing off because she was becoming very irritable, something he did not enjoy.

"Hang on" Grissom disappeared from the room and came back with some tweezers from his kit "hold still" he said pushing them down the gap and getting hold of the offending pen.

"OW" Grissom moved them too quickly and caught Sara arm, dropping the tweezers

"Well that's great," sighed Sara moving away and rubbing the outside of her pot.

"I guess we'll have to go to the hospital and get a new one," said Grissom getting up.

"Oh and we just say you stuck a pen and a pair of tweezers down this one" she shouted waving her arm as far up and down as the sling would allow.

"Yes I will tell them it's all my fault. You want some aspirin?" he asked watching her rub her head again.

"I wish. I can't have them with the other stuff and I can't have that for another hour. Damn these stitches hurt!" she shouted rubbing at the irritating ones on her chin.

"Sara you'll split them," said Grissom gently taking her hand away.

"If you think about it, it's funny. Going to the hospital to get a pen and some tweezers that are stuck down your arm" he made a last ditch attempt at a smile. This melted Sara she showed her toothy grin back at him.

"It sounds like something Greg would do" she grinned as Grissom pulled her up by her good arm.

"Are you saving that for when you get hungry?" asked Grissom looking in her sling. Sara looked down to see a large bit of toast she had dropped.

"Well I was going to keep it in my cheeks like a hamster but that seemed silly" she smiled taking it out and dropping it in the bin as she went. It was then she realised then Grissom still had hold of her hand. It felt right as he lead her out the door not once realising the gentle pressure of his skin against hers. Grissom couldn't help but notice how clammy her hand was, he also felt it shake gentle in his grip.

"I bet I look a right state," she muttered seeing a small child opposite staring at her.

"I think you look beautiful," replied Grissom leaning in and kissing her. The kiss warmed his body, he hadn't expected it to but he didn't like seeing her upset and he knew she would be, she didn't enjoy having people stare.

"I probably look like a giant bruise," she mumbled getting in the car.

"Yes but a very good looking one" smiled Grissom getting in the drivers seat, pleased with how well he was handling the situation.

"Well you don't exactly look a picture yourself, did you change when you got back?" asked Sara referring to his creased shirt and rubbing at her chin again.

"Leave it," said Grissom pulling her hand away. "Or am I going to have to get one of those collars you put on dogs?"

"Funny" pouted Sara making Grissom smirk.

"Sara why did Greg get you a balloon with Scooby Doo on it?" asked Grissom trying to take her mind off her stitches and headache while he drove.

"Because he thinks were like them, only a man in a mask didn't do it," she added. Grissom raised an eyebrow at this.

"Catherine is Fred, because she likes to think she's the leader and take credit. Greg is Shaggy because he manages to solve the crime by accident, Your Velma…." She paused to gauge Grissom reaction. He had that expressionless look on his face again but soon a smile played across it.

"Why?"

"Because you do all the geek, science stuff and…. apparently I'm Daphne" she finished rubbing her head and becoming distant. Grissom noticed that her hand was beginning to shake more and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Because you the attractive one who gets into trouble" he smiled. Sara was surprised to know he knew what Scooby Doo was let alone come out with that. "Greg once shouted 'Velma' across the lab to me when I asked for a explanation he told me"

"Then why did I just have to?" she asked

"Because we are now at the hospital and you didn't think about your stitches" he said as they pulled into the car park.

"My head hurts," moaned Sara as they got out the car, as Grissom took her hand he realised it was hotter than before.

They were told they would have to wait a couple of hours to be seen and Sara was now getting a migraine. She was lent on Grissom moving every few seconds trying to get comfy. Grissom had a particular soft spot for this knowing how painful a migraine could be. Seeing the distress she was in he decided to go talk to the receptionist and after a nurse saw the state she was in she took them through to a separate room and went to get her some pain medication. Grissom was sat on the bed; Sara laid on him, her head resting in his arms. The blind in the room was shut and the lights off to try and ease the pain. Grissom gently stroked the side of her head moving her hair out her face minding the stitches on her forehead trying to ignore the heat coming off her head and telling himself it was just warm. A doctor had now arrived in the room.

"It seems Sara's picked up a slight infection and with her body still healing the medication we gave her before she left isn't strong enough so were going to start her on a IV and keep her in, we'll also change the cast" he said reading her chart.

Sara was drifting in and out of sleep there was beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as she rolled onto Grissom while the nurse put an IV in.

"You may want to ring someone to bring some bits for her, you can stay the night" said the doctor reading Grissom's mind.

"Sara, I'm just going to ring Cath ok. I'll be back in a minute" he didn't know how much she was listening she was nearly out as he left the room.

"Catherine" started Grissom but she cut him.

"What's this I hear about Sara been at yours?" demanded Cath.

"She was not now, were at the hospital"

"Why is everything ok?" Catherine cut him off again.

"She's got an infection, could you bring in some bits"

"Sure" replied Catherine cutting him of and hanging up. Grissom went back into Sara's room and sat on the bad next to her taking her hand and watching the drip as he had only days ago.

Catherine arrived to find Grissom and Sara lay asleep on the bed. Grissom had his arm protectively wrapped around a pale Sara. She left the bag on the chair containing some clothes and bits for Sara s well as some for Grissom. She couldn't help but smile as Sara instinctually moved closer to Grissom so she lay with her face against his chest. Catherine made a mental note to come back in the morning and see them not wanting to wake either now she slipped out the room.

**TBC- ok please review, I was going to end this a long time ago but bits just keep coming to me. Any suggestions are welcome : ), don't worry romantic chapter next I promise**

**Ok just a note I saw war of the worlds and it now looks like I ripped it off1 I assure you I didn't, blame my sister (I always do!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Faith Kingsley- Thank you pleased to see your still reading. Hope you had a nice holiday : )**

**Adenara Yatman- thanks for taking the time to review **

**Sidle Chick- I am continuing this for about two maybe three more chapters depending how it works out ( I've written the last chapter and now have to work out how to get there, which is harder than I thought : )**

**Jtbwriter- thanks, the idea for changing the cast came form my cousin who stupidly stuck a ruler down his cast on his leg because it itched. I then spent three hours sat in casualty waiting for him to get it changed. I seems funnier now then it did then : )**

Sara awoke to a warm sensation on one side of her body. Her head felt sore along with her arm. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see what was making her body warm, Grissom. He was laid against her asleep, it also suspired her to find she was not in his house but in a hospital bed. She looked down to see an IV line was caused the slight soreness in her arm. She moved slightly not wanting to disturb Grissom. She could make out the clock in the hallway reading 9am. She wasn't too sure what she was still doing in the hospital, she remembered coming to get her cast changed and then her head hurting but everything else seemed a blur. She looked down to see that her cast had indeed been changed, as there was no pen or tweezers from what she could see.

"Morning" came Grissom's voice, startling Sara.

"Hey" she smiled back as he moved his arm from around her straightening himself up.

"Grissom why am I here?" she asked

"Why are any of us here?" he replied. Sara looked at him sternly "you developed an infection so the kept you in over night, the nurse that came in last night said you should be able to leave this morning"

"Good. I don't like drips," pouted Sara waving her arm. Grissom lent forwards and kissed her forehead.

"Well it looks like Cath came," he said pointing to a large bag on the floor.

"Cath?"

"I asked her to bring some stuff, there should be a change of clothes," he said getting up and pulling bits out the bag. "Looks like she brought me some too" he said putting some trousers and a tee shirt for Sara on the bed.

"Erm Grissom I'm going to need some help" said Sara indicating her arms.

"Oh ok" Grissom drew the curtain around the bed and then stood not sure what to do next.

"If you could pass me the drip I can put it through" said Sara as Grissom removed the bag and handed it to her. Sara pushed the bag through the armhole and removed the tee shirt she had been wearing.

"Grissom" Sara woke Grissom from the fact he was just stood staring blankly at her sat in her bra. He suddenly grabbed the top from the bed and handed it to her. Sara then feed the bag through and then indicated for Grissom to hold it while she tried to get her cast through her top. It turned out getting it out was easer than in as she struggled to get both a drip through one side and a large pot through the other. Grissom was quite enjoying seeing Sara sat in her bra until she managed to get her arm through and Grissom had to hang the sling back up.

"Grissom I can't reach my legs I need you too…" she stopped not sure how asked Grissom to take her trousers off would effect him. She half expected him to bolt out the room.

"Here" Grissom help Sara off with her trousers and began putting the new ones on. He could help but notice her legs. God they were long, asides from the bruises and cuts that graced them they were perfect.

"I got to say I always thought you taking my trousers of would be more romantic" smiled Sara as he pulled them round her waist. Grissom breath quickened as she said this. He had never really thought about it since he had decided that he did actually like Sara enough for him to risk the thing that meant the most to him, his job. When he told Sara he loved he a huge weight was lifted but then another added would he be to late, would he let her down. Now none of that seemed to matter just the fact they were together was enough. But now seeing her like that he realised the reason why he loved her. She was smart, funny and sexy. He never really considered himself a person to notice if someone was sexy. He had once told Sara he only became interested in beauty once he met her and that was true, he had only been interested in one beautiful person.

"Well I found it quite enjoyable" smiled Grissom opening the curtain. A passing nuse saw that Sara was awake and popped her head in the doorway.

"You fancy some breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes please" nodded Sara.

"You too?" the woman asked looking at Grissom.

"I'll get something later" he replied

"You think they'll let me go soon?" asked Sara a slight hint of pleading in her voice. The woman picked up her chart and began reading she then took Sara's temperature.

"Well your temperatures down still higher than we would like but my guess is if you have someone to look after you, you should be released. A large smile graced Sara's mouth as the nurse left.

"HELLO" Catherine practically knocked the nurse down as she left making a beeline for Grissom and throwing her arms round him. Grissom straightened up temporally panicked at this action butt then relaxed and patted Catherine's back.

"Whoah Sara what you do to him? I'm sure he just hugged me back and not tensed up awkwardly," she said moving over and hugging Sara. "I see you found my bag," she continued.

"Cath aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Grissom looking at his watch.

"Not yet" replied Catherine shacking her head at him.

"Can't let it go can he" she smiled at Sara. "So you like the food here or were you just desperate to get away form him?" she said gesturing her head at Grissom. Sara just smiled as a response as Catherine got up from her perch on the bed.

"Well I just wanted to cheek on the two of you. Although you looked like a lovely couple last night" she said patting Grissom's shoulder as she went by.

"I'll tell everyone how sweet you look together" and with that she was gone before Grissom had a chance to reply a nurse had come in with some food for Sara.

"The doctor should be alone in a minute" she smiled taking Sara's arm with the IV drip in.

"Well this has finished we'll get it out" Sara turned away while the needle was removed from her arm and a plaster was put next to the one that covered the mark where her last line was. Sara began to pick at the two cold pieces of toast that had been presented to her and called breakfast.

"We'll get something nicer at home" said Grissom watching her pick at the edges as the doctor came in. he talked to Sara about taking proper care of herself before discharging her. Sara was not pleased about the fact, which she had to go in a wheelchair to the car.

"Sara, you've just had a infection you got worn-out getting dressed. Yes I noticed I am a CSI," he said before she could protest as he wheeled her down the corridor, the bag that Catherine brought resting on her knee.

"I can still walk," she moaned as he wheeled her up to his car. He took the bag and put it on the back seat. Before he had chance to turn round Sara was up trying to get herself into the car. She wobbled her balance going. Grissom steadied her holding the back of her arms as she got in.

"Walk you can barley stand" he said doing her seat belt for her. Sara gave him a glare before realising how tired she actually was. Within a few minutes of pulling off Sara was asleep. She didn't wake until the gentle jolt of Grissom pulling up to his house stirred her.

"You didn't want to go home did you because I can take you there" he said as Sara looked out the window.

"No here's fine" she said opening the door.

"No you don't" Grissom was out the car in a flash and round at Sara's side. He took her good arm and draped it over his shoulder before taking her legs and lifting her up.

"My knight in shinning armour" smiled Sara as he carried her inside; he took her along and laid her on his bed before going back and getting her bag. When he got back Sara was laid on the bed facing the door.

"You want some breakfast or sleep?" he asked putting the bag down behind the door.

"sleep" replied Sara.

"I'll be outside if you want anything"

"No. Could you stay with me? I don't want to be alone….I like waking up with you" Grissom took the hint and walked round to the other side of the bed and getting onto it. Sara moved back so her back was pressed against his torso. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and felt her chest rise and fall with her breathing, as he too was lulled to sleep by the gentle warmth coming between their bodies.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to say thanks to Sidle Chick, jtbwriter and Faith Kingsley for sticking with the storey so long Ok sorry for the delay serious writers block, but I'm over that now so on we go… 

Sara woke to a wonderful feeling. Her whole body was warm and seemed to tingle all over. Large part of that warmth was coming from her back. This was the perfect feeling, waking up to find Gil Grissom draped around her. His arms lay folded over her stomach and his body heat kept her back warm. She looked over at the clock. 9am. Wow they had slept the whole night, as far as she could remember. A gentle pressure on her back indicated that Grissom was now awake.

"Morning" she grinned rolling over so that she now lay facing him.

"Morning" he replied a slight smile playing across his lips. Sara had half expected him to retreat from her but instead he tightened his grip around her body so that she was pulled closer to him, he chest now rest against his and they could feel the rhythm of the other persons breathing.

"Sleep well?" asked Grissom breaking the silence.

"Very" smiled Sara adjusting herself so that her broken arm wasn't digging into Grissom.

"What do you say to breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"How about a shower first, only I might need some help I'm still a bit sore" she smiled sheepishly.

"I'll go set one up," he said getting up and removing his body warmth from Sara. For one minute she wanted to scream at him to get back and hold her but she resisted thinking if she did that he would throw himself out the window. She laughed to herself also getting up and going towards Grissom's bathroom. Sara could hear the water running when she entered.

"Do you like it hot or warm" asked Grissom sticking his arm under while adjusting the temperature

"Hot", replied Sara shutting the door behind her.

"Could you help" he asked once Grissom had dried his arm. Grissom took the bottom of Sara's top and lifted it over her head and round her pot. His breath caught in his throat.

"Bag" said Sara pointing to a plastic bag on the side. Grissom took it and tied it around Sara's pot.

"Erm I kind of need you to undo this" Grissom went round the back of Sara, his breathing quickened as he took hold of the clasp on her bra. Gil just do it he thought. With that he undid it and Sara's black bra fell to the floor. Grissom was reluctant to come round the front and partly wanted to retreat out the door. Sara sensing his unease spoke.

"I should be ok now," she said moving forward and taking hold of the sink to steady herself a pain shot through her side.

"Yes because you look great" Grissom had meant this as sarcastic but somehow he came out with exactly what he was thinking. Cuts and bruises were still visible down her arms and a particularly nasty cut and bruises were what Sara was gripping on her right hand side.

"Here" Grissom stepped forwards and took her weight on her right hand side, for the first time facing her. God she was beautiful, he skin was so soft against his. Grissom decided to politely look away while Sara removed her bottom half then he helped her in the shower and waited over the other side of the room while she showered. It felt like she had been in there forever as Grissom busied himself with wiping the same spot on the sink so he could fight the urge to look at Sara.

BANG a sudden noise and squeal from Sara caused him to abandon his cleaning. Sara had slipped and hit her pot against the wall.

"You ok" he asked running forward and grabbing her without thinking.

"Yes" she smiled looking at him. Grissom was now under the shower his hair wet and flat against his head.

"If you wanted to go in after you should have said" grinned Sara as Grissom blushed red realising what he was doing.

"Here" he helped her out and then wrapped a towel round her.

"I think you need one as well" Grissom looked at his own wet clothes. He removed his shirt allowing Sara to see his chest. Sara unlike Grissom decided not to be polite and turn away but rather stare in ore. "You'll catch cold if you keep them on," said Sara referring to his trousers. Grissom took a towel and wrapped it round his middle before removing his trousers much to Sara's disappointment. They both stood staring at each other before Sara decided tog o for it and lent in and kissed him. The whole bathroom was steamed up and as their lips met a fresh wave of heat seemed to pass over them both. Grissom lifted Sara from the floor as she wrapped her legs round his waist, he carried her to the bedroom his heart beating of the scale his breath catching in his throat but this time it wasn't because something at work it was because they had discarded their towels half way down the corridor.

TBC…. **Ok I know this is a very short chapter but I'm having real problems writing romance. I'm going to have some in the next chap so any advice or feedback would be very gratefully received.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ok wow, I thought I was rubbish at writing romance but all the positive reviews have curried my writes block, now nothing can stop me : )

Sidle Chick- thank you for the kind review and offer, but I seemed to have gone back to the place where I can write and babble on for hours. SEE : )

Sara lay in what she thought must be perfect bliss. Her whole body felt like it was on fire but in a good way. Her nerves tingles and her heart pounded in her throat. Grissom lay on his side simply staring at her. He never thought any person could be this perfect she was wonderful.

"Are you just going to stare?" asked Sara giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I might" he replied a smile plastered on his face.

DING the doorbell got both their attention.

"DAMN" shouted Grissom jumping out of bed and grabbing whatever clothes were nearest while the doorbell went again.

"Their inpatient" muttered Sara laughing at the way he seemed to panic as if people might find out he actually had emotions.

"It's Catherine," he cried slightly too high pitched

"WHAT? Wait and you know this how?" asked Sara now too grabbing at some clothes.

"She asked if she could come for breakfast before shift I forgot," he said pulling on his top and exiting the room.

"GRIS WAIT" shouted Sara feebly struggling to get her top on with one arm. Instead she gave up grabbed one of Grissom tea shirts and pulled it on so that her left arm was under it. She then found her trouser and pulled them on before going after him.

"Morning" smiled Catherine as Grissom opened the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Catherine noticing the redness in Grissom's face. He was about to reply when Sara wondered in wearing on of his tops.

"I see I did," grinned Catherine as Grissom turned beetroot and was left rooted to the spot while Catherine went and sat down with Sara.

"It's sex Grissom people have it, it's fun as I'm sure you have realised. Now lets move on I'm starving" Sara was amazed at the way Cath handled Grissom, but she had known him for longer so knew his ways better.

"Move man your girlfriends going to waste away" she shouted, finally Grissom found the use of his feet and quickly retreated into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Gil, well only talk about you when your not stood at the door listening" Grissom shot back from his position next to the adjoining door when he heard Cath's voice. Sara burst into giggles as she saw him busying himself with making breakfast.

"This suits you"

"What suits me?" asked Sara quizzically.

"Being in a healthy relationship. It suits him too" she smiled. "Got up in a hurry?" she asked staring at Sara. Sara looked down at herself realising she had Grissom's top on backwards.

"I err can't dress myself that well" she explained.

"Gil I'm going in the bedroom so Cath can undress me" BANG Grissom dropped the pan he was holding on the floor

"What?" he asked his voice shacking.

"She's going to help me get dressed," explained Sara as the two woman laughed. They were going to give him a heart attack if they kept this up.

Catherine followed Sara into the bedroom and shut the door. Sara began rummaging through the mess on the floor looking for some clothes that actually belonged to her.

"Wow you've created mess and inconstancy in Gil Grissom's life, I think they may give you a medal!" Sara turned round bra in hand and grinned at Catherine.

"I'm not messy, ok a bit," she said looking at the floor and locating her top.

"I think I need to go back to my house and get some more things" she said absent-minded.

"So he hasn't asked you to move in?" said Cath.

"No! God it's taken me nearly six years to get him into bed" Catherine burst out laughing at this getting a mental image of Sara spending six years dragging Grissom down a never-ending corridor to his bedroom.

"What's funny?" asked Sara trying to do her bra up one handed.

"Here" Catherine went round and did it up for her before helping her on with her tee shirt.

"Just a mental image. You know you should ask to move in"

"I think it's traditional to ask someone to move in with you not you with them"

"Well you two aren't going to fit in your shoe box and you'll be waiting another six's years if not" grinned Cath helping her pick some clothes of the floor.

"Is it alright if I use the bathroom?" she asked handing Sara the pile of clothes.

"Sure" Sara turned and shoved the clothes in the bottom of Grissom's wardrobe beneath his neatly folded clothes.

"I'm not messy!" she spoke to herself as the clothes spilled out.

"Well I don't fold my underwear!" she announced laughing at a pile of Grissom's folded boxers. She then left the room and sat at the table watching Grissom make pancakes.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE?" asked Cath coming in. "it's like a sauna only wet and slippy everywhere along with most of your clothes on the floor" Both

Sara and Grissom turned red.

"I take it that's where the party started"

"There was no party Catherine" Sara laughed at him as he tried to act as If he didn't know what she meant.

"You know the bit where you strip each other" Grissom completely missed the plate and put the pancake on Cath's knee. Now neither of them wished they had said anything. Cath leapt out dropping the pancake on the floor Grissom then in his hurry to pick it up slipped grabbing the first thing he could pulled Sara of her chair so she lay on top off him.

"See now that's how to start a party" said Cath wiping her trousers. Sara wasn't about to let this opportunity pass and kissed Grissom much to his distress; Catherine watching him had never appeared in one of his fantasies.

"Well that was a good start," muttered Cath after getting the mess of her trousers.

"I think I'll have toast now through" she said sticking a piece of bread in his toaster.

"Well now the excitements over I think I can mage that" said Grissom helping Sara up by putting his arms round her waist and pulling her so she was inches away from his face.

"God I'm going to have to get a restraining order" smiled Cath sitting down with Sara as Grissom went and buttered the toast.

" Can't wit to see Ecklie's face when I tell him and there's nothing he can do about it" she grinned tucking into her toast.

"Now that I would like to see" smiled Sara taking some toast from Grissom.

"Oh it's nearly time for shift," announced Cath getting up shoving apiece of toast in her mouth hugging both Sara and Grissom before disappearing.

"Well that was fun" muttered Sara with her mouth full "I need to go back and get some clothes" she said pulling at her top "these are getting a bit dirty"

"Ok ill just have a shower then we'll go," said Grissom getting up. While he was in the shower Sara considered what would happen if she asked to move in with him. Probably he'd panic and run three states, but if she didn't ask then he wouldn't.

"Ready?" asked Grissom coming in and picking up the car keys.

"Sure" smiled Sara following him to the car. "It's a big house I imagined you in a smaller one, been by yourself and all" said Sara beginning her plan of dropping subtle hints.

"I like my space" well that wasn't the reply she was going for.

"Don't you get lonely, that's why I liked my apartment it was small so when I was in it, it felt full"

"I never used to get lonely and I thought your apartment was small because you couldn't afford a bigger one"

"There were budget issues. What do you mean didn't get lonely?" questioned Sara as they drove to her house.

"Well I never used to want company until…" he paused

"Until what?" pushed Sara

"Until you started working at the lab"

"How would you feel about not been lonely anymore?" she asked grinning.

"I don't understand"

"Well if I moved in you wouldn't need to lonely and you know your house is bigger and if you don't want me to I get it, I mean it's early and.."

"Sara stop. I'd be honoured if you'd move in with me"

"Honoured wow I would have settled with a yes" she grinned so wide that he gap showed causing Grissom to break out in a grin.

"Well I think were going to need more than a change of clothes," he said as he pulled up to her apartment complex.

"Well I've got some boxes and I don't have that much stuff"

"We'll get what we can now and come back for the rest" said Grissom assisting her up the stairs.

"I assume you have your key"

"Yes" she laughed unlocking her door.

"Your quite tidy" exclaimed Grissom walking in.

"Well I don't fold my boxers but it's quite neat" she smiled putting the keys down on her table.

"There's some boxes in the cupboard. I'll shove some clothes in" she said disappearing through to her bedroom. Grissom pulled a pile of cardboard boxes from the cupboard and placed them on the bed.

"Well your not exactly a packer" he laughed as Sara began throwing items from her wardrobe in.

"Well there not going to be in there long" she said dumping a pile of tops in.

"If you want to help go in the bathroom and dump my stuff from there in for me" she said while examining a pair of jeans before getting them caught in her sling and pulling the button off.

"How will I know what you need"?

"Toothbrush shampoo etc" said Sara pushing her clothes down with her good hand. Grissom reluctantly headed out with a box and went into the bathroom. He looked around and took her toothbrush of the side and then noticed a cabinet.

Grissom opened the cabinet and put a bottle of shampoo in not turning round he grabbed the next item.

"Argh" he dropped the box of tampons looking panicked. "You're a scientist Gil calm down" he spoke picking the box up and dropping them in he then quickly grabbed some toothpaste and tried to cover the box up with other items.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed Gil" smiled Sara leaning on the doorframe.

"No I'm just not used to dealing with that sort of thing"

"Well they don't bite" she grinned "I'm down I just threw a couple of photos in and some for my DVD's and I think that's about it" she smiled walking back into the main room.

"Oh could you grab the box of clothes I'm a bit handicapped" Grissom went and picked up the overflowing box and rested it on top of his nearly empty one.

"I guess you have all the kitchen stuff so I'll throw it out sometime" she said opening a draw and indicating for Grissom to pass a empty box.

"I never really figured you for a Bridget Jones person" he said holding up one of the DVD's she passed him.

"So I watch chick flicks sometimes" she smiled handing him another pile.

"What's this it looks like a children's one," said Grissom holding up a DVD as Sara shut the draw.

"It's Finding Nemo you haven't seen it?" she questioned trying to pick up the two boxes on the side.

"No and let me do that" he said coming over and balancing all three boxes while Sara locked the door.

"Well I'm sorry but your going to have to watch it now"

"Whats it about?" he asked putting the boxes in the back.

"This fish called Nemo get taken from the ocean and to a dentists and his dad has to find him"

"Why a dentist?" asked Grissom raising an eyebrow as he started the car.

"Because it just is"

"I don't think I'm going to like this"

"Come on even Nick like sit"

"Is that got something to do with why they keep making strange noises in the break room?"

"Yes their speaking whale" Grissom just stared at her like she'd lost the plot.

"Right turn left," she ordered

"Why?"

"Because were going to get pizza and Watch it that's why"

Twenty minutes later and they were back at Grissom's house and sat on the coach eating pizza and watching Finding Nemo.

"See you like it" grinned Sara.

"Yes ok" said Grissom caving.

"You scared?" Grissom looked at her confused. "About me moving in"

"No" then there was a long silence.

"I'm terrified," said Sara

"Me too" replied Grissom. Sara lay so she was lent against Grissom and he put his arm round her back.

"Were gong to have to re-decorate"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's all white"

"I like white"

"I like Barbie pink" smiled Sara as Grissom looked like he was about to bolt out a window.

"Your defiantly scared now" she grinned.

"Be quite and watch the movie," said Grissom changing the subject.

"Fine" in ten minutes they had fallen asleep in each others arms as the movie played on to itself.

**Ok the next chapter really, really will be the last so I will update soon : )**

**Thanks to all who reviewed**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok last chapter finally ; ) a big thanks to Lanta 

**Sidle Chick- for been the most constant review ever : )**

**Jtbwriter- I was sat watching Finding Nemo and for some reason I just thought it would be funny if Grissom watched it, so that's how my weird mind works : )**

Grissom had turned down his job offer of supervisor claiming his people skills weren't good enough. Catherine had practically jumped three desks to say how she would like it. Cath had been given the temporary position along with Grissom until someone could be found; this was a reason Sara was pleased she wasn't at work. Somehow the thought of Catherine having that much power scared her.

Grissom rolled over looking at the clock it read 5:12am. He looked back and watched Sara wrestle with the sheets occasionally moaning every now and then. This was only the third time since they had been home she had nightmares. Grissom gently put a hand on her shoulder she was clammy.

"Sara" he whispered. She pulled away from his hand.

"Sara" he said a bit louder not wanting to startle her. "Sara" finally she woke up. Her eyes were wide and she immediately withdrew from him. Her breathing was quick and ragged.

"It's ok" he moved closer to her and put an arm round her. Her breathing slowed down as she lent against him.

"Remember I'm here and I will never let anyone hurt you" Sara buried her face in his side.

"Sara look at me" Grissom pulled her chin up so she looked directly into his eyes.

"Look. Your safe" she nodded staring into his eyes made her nightmare disappear and she felt safe.

"I love you"

"I love you too," he said hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Well were up now how about breakfast?" asked Grissom pulling on a dressing gown.

"It's only just gone five!" said Sara rolling over and looking at the alarm clock.

"Yes but were going to meet everyone from the lab remember" Sara rolled back so she lay on her back. This would be the first time she had been out with everyone. She wasn't back at work for what seemed like ages and they had agreed to meet the others for breakfast.

"GIL" shouted Sara to get his attention "You may remember which were having breakfast with them!" she added laughing as he came back in holding the kettle.

"Oh. Well I'm sure we can entertain ourselves until then" he said putting the kettle down and getting back into bed with a giggling Sara.

By 8am the others were sat around at table waiting for Grissom and Sara.

"So do you think she'll like the idea" Warrick asked Catherine.

"I don't think she'll like it but I think she'll do it," said Catherine while examining the menu.

"Where are they I'm hungry?" moaned Greg rubbing his stomach dramatically.

"There" said Nick pointing to the entrance where they had just come in.

"Well don't they look loved up!" laughed Greg. Grissom was publicly holding hands with Sara.

"Come on I'm hungry," said Greg as he moved up to allow them on.

"So what kept you?" asked Catherine while Greg took everyone's orders.

"Oh we just woke up late," said Sara suppressing a grin.

"I bet" winked Catherine much to the distress of Grissom.

"So I miss anything?" asked Grissom quickly changing the subject.

"Hodges shouted at Ecklie because he tried to move Sara's stuff," laughed Greg

"Hodges?" she questioned.

"Apparently you're the only person in the lab he likes"

"You should be honoured," laughed Nick as Sara looked sternly at him.

"Great" she muttered.

"FOOD" cried Greg as there breakfasts were brought.

"DAMN" hissed Sara loudly as the fried egg she was trying to cut one-handed shot of the plate and onto Nick's lap.

"I could cut it if you like" said Nick receiving the death look.

"She likes to be independent," said Grissom putting it so that Sara didn't give him the glare.

"Well if you don't let somebody else do it then Nick's going to be wearing it," laughed Cath taking the knife from Sara and cutting it. "You want me to feed you?" Sara snapped the fork from Catherine and shoved it in her mouth while shaking her head.

"Well ask her," said Nick elbowing Warrick.

"Ask me what?" asked Sara as her empty plate was taken away.

"Well I'm playing piano at a friends off mine's club and he wants someone to sing with me"

"And we thought since you have a lot of time on your hands" added Catherine. Sara shuck her head firmly.

"NO"

"Well you can keep saying no until we wear you down or you can except defeat and sing" said Catherine. Sara looked round the table with everyone staring at her.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"Thanks" said Warrick leaning over to hug her.

**2 weeks later**

"When are they on?" said Greg playing with his drink.

"Soon" snapped Catherine who was sat next to Grissom who was fidgeting constantly.

"You got ants in your pants?" asked Catherine as he moved again.

"No" he hissed back.

"Then stop moving" Catherine hissed back. Grissom began fumbling through his back pocket before revelling a small box and opening it to show an engagement ring.

"I'm flattered but I think Sara will be a bit pissed" smirked Catherine.

" No Catherine…it's not…" Catherine cut him off before he dug a hole for himself.

"I know Gil. It's for Sara," she reiterated.

"I wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea"

"YES"-replied Cath stirring her drink.

"I'm scared," he whispered. "What if she say's no or doesn't like it?"

"Grissom if you proposed with a onion ring she would say yes. That is how much she loves you." Greg bust into loud laughter with the image and the several mixers he'd had.

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"The time you to have spent dancing around each other I don't think so!"

"I didn't see them dance when they do that?" slurred Greg.

"God I'm not taking him home" sighed Cath.

"I like the older model" purred Greg.

"Ok no more drinks," announced Grissom saving Greg from a slap.

"I don't think I can do this" Said Sara pacing behind the curtain on stage as Warrick sat at the piano.

"You can," said Nick watching her pace.

"What if I'm rubbish?"

"Your not"

"God I feel sick," she moaned sitting down by Warrick.

"Hey what about me. I'm trying to impress Catherine, you got Grissom," he laughed.

"Yer about that man. You kept that quiet" Warrick just winked at him.

"I can't remember the words," said Sara beginning to pace again.

"You will be fine nothing will go wrong" reassured Nick.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she said still pacing.

"Well yes if you don't stand still, your starting to make me nauseous." smiled Nick.

"Right two minutes" came a voice from behind them.

"Well better go," said Nick hugging Sara and patting Warrick on the back before leaving.

"Ladies and gentlemen our live performance tonight will be by Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle" said the man stood on stage as the curtain went back. Both Grissom and Catherine caught their breath. Warrick was sat at the piano in a black tux complete with red bow tie. Catherine had looked at Warrick like this a few time recently but this was the fist time she had realised she actually fancied him. Grissom stared in ore at Sara. She had her arm out her cast and there were only a few cuts visible on her arms. She wore a long deep red dress. It ended lower one side than it did the other extenuating her long legs and dropped just below her neckline. Suddenly all his fear was gone he would propose and she would say yes.

Greg clapped wildly as Warrick began to play. The room fell silent as Sara began

I think back all these times And the dreams we left behind 

_I'll be glad' cause I was blessed_

_To get to have you in my life_

_When I look back all these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

"Wow there good" whispered Greg to Nick who was sat swaying next to Catherine.

"I knew Sara could sing but wow" he replied. Catherine sat staring at Warrick watching his fingers twiddle as he changed key.

In my dreams I'll always see you sore above the sky 

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there'll you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there'll you'll be_

Everyone broke into applause as Sara finished and both took a bow.

"See you remembered the words and didn't throw up!" whispered Warrick as they walked of stage.

"You two were ace," shouted Greg as they came over to the table.

"Wow man that was some cool playing" added Nick slapping Warrick's back.

"I didn't know you could play like that" smiled Cath.

"Well did you know I also dance?" said Warrick holding his hand out.

"We'll see," she said getting up.

"Sara" said Grissom getting up and taking her hand.

"Bye boys" she grinned heading to the dance floor with Grissom.

"Hey do you think they got a Faith Hill CD for Christmas!" laughed Catherine as Breath played over the stereo.

"And what's wrong with that?" questioned Warrick spinning her around.

"Whoah" said Catherine tripping on her heal as Warrick caught her they paused for a minute.

"Maybe we should sit down," he suggested.

"Good idea anyway I want to watch Grissom," said Cath pointing to where Grissom was fumbling falling over Sara's feet while he danced.

"Sara I know I have a problem with emotions but when I'm around you. I used to find it hard to say what I felt"

"I know its ok now" said Sara. Grissom pulled away much to Sara's shock.

"I don't have that problem anymore. Sara Sidle I love you and I want you to marry me," he said his hands visibly shaking holding out the ring.

"Yes," she said taking his hand and pulling him closer to her. The answer had come out before her brain even processed it; she heard the words and knew the answer yet they somehow bypassed the part of her brain that said GIL GRISSOM JUST PROPOSED!

"Yes?" he questioned still unsure somehow.

"Yes" she laughed pulling him into a hug before kissing him. Applause broke out from the table with Greg spilling his drink as he held it in his mouth while clapping as they stood and kissed.

"Wait you knew he was going to do that" hissed Warrick while clapping. Greg was nearly chocking on his drink.

"He kept that quite. Grissom is showing emotion something is wrong. Very wrong" announced Greg falling off his seat.

"He told us only minutes ago," said Catherine looking at Greg sat on the floor. "Never mind" she finished.

"Sara you were great singing and I was scared that you wouldn't say yes and…" Sara put a finger to his mouth.

"It's me who supposed to over talk not you. How about we go back and celebrate?"

"Yes" he said picking her up and carrying her out the club too the whistles and applauds from Greg who was been propped up by Nick.

"Where too?" asked the cab driver.

"Home" replied Sara kissing Grissom.

THE END!- well what you think you like it. I may do a sequel I don't know. If you want one drop in with a review!  Also I have a two new story's that should be up soon one called conference call, it's a comedy and Poison running through my veins, which is a drama. I'm not sure which to post first so please give an opinion, thanks.

Also disclaimer, song not mine it is There you'll be, by Faith Hill.


End file.
